Three O'Clock Fairy
by chapofreezer
Summary: Fanille. Highschool AU.    Fang's senior year at Eden Academy is slowly going downhill and her complications of being in love with her best friend is making it worse!
1. Chapter 1

"RING RING RING!"

Fang sighed half irritated half sleepily, her arm extended outwards and turned the wake up alarm off. Today would be another _wonderful_ day at Eden Academy, humph yeah right. It seemed like she hadn't been enrolled long, but she was already a senior, with a big case of senioritis. Fang slumped out of bed and switched the light on it was at this time she knew she had to wake Vanille which was usually an impossible task. Vanille and Fang had lived together practically their whole lives. Vanille was her best friend, her family, and her biggest crush. Fang had been in love with the pig tailed girl for as long as she could remember, but never attempted to tell the red head. She was too afraid that she would be rejected or she would screw up their friendship. She stayed painfully silent and bottled up her feelings forever more. Snapping out of her thoughts, another groan escaped her well defined lips as she sauntered into the pig tailed girl's room. Fang knocked on the wall right above Vanille's bed.

"Vanille get up and get ready for school."

After letting out said statement the senior let out a loud yawn, which caused the stirring red head to yawn as well.

"I'm awake Fang."

With that said the younger girl rolled back underneath the covers, snuggling happily against their warmth and comfort. Fang growled lowly and swiped the blanket off the girl's small frame thus causing Vanille to shiver.

"I ain't got time to play games with ya get up already."

Fang yawned once more and exited the room slightly more annoyed than when she had awoke.

Vanille rubbed her eyes to free them of any sleepies that might have collected over night and stretched her arms wide. Her hair was wavy and more curly than usual and a bit tangled from having rolled around all night. She stepped out of bed and pulled down her chocobo night shirt and wandered into the kitchen where she saw Fang eating some toast.

"Did you make me any?"

Fang chewed furiously shoving the toast into her mouth as quick as she could, she mumbled something to Vanille with her mouthful, but it was of course something she could not decipher.

"I guess that's a no."

Vanille put a finger to her lip feeling her empty stomach roar in hunger as she watched Fang mercilessly eat the toast. She opened the freezer and pulled out some frozen waffles and popped them in the toaster. Fang stood up and wandered back into her room in a rush. Eden Academy required a uniform for it's students. Fang was suppose to wear the girl's uniform with the short skirt and everything dainty like that, but that wasn't her style. Opening her closest she pulled out her boy's uniform and grinned. The uniform consisted of a navy blue blazer with the Eden Academy emblem on the upper right breast, a red tie, a white dress shirt for underneath the blazer, and navy blue plaid pants. Sure she had gotten in trouble for wearing it a million times, but that never discouraged her one bit.

After changing into her uniform she grabbed her backpack and was about to head out the door until she saw Vanille. Vanille stared at the toaster with her eyes struggling to stay open while waiting on the waffles, she kept nodding off.

"Oi we're gonna be late again 'cuz ya can't wake up!"

Vanille's forehead slammed straight into the kitchen counter after falling asleep watching the waffles. She quickly shot up with a small wail of pain grasping her forehead , small tears clung to the corners of her eyelids and she rubbed her forehead. Fang sighed and walked over wrapping her arms around the younger girl's smaller frame.

"It's gonna be alright now just don't do that again aye?"

Fang smiled sincerely and wiped away the small tears that had formed. Vanille nodded wiping her eyes and hugged Fang in return.

"I'll go get ready now..."

The red head quickly ran into her room to get changed so the two of them wouldn't be late for the fourth time this week.

"Geez what am I gonna do with that girl?"

Fang chuckled softly and took the waffles out of the toaster placing them in a small bowl for Vanille to munch on during the commute to the academy. Fang hoped that the two of them would be on time today, since getting yelled at by the captain Farron was getting old quick. After all, Fang, was the vice captain of the kendo team and she was expected to put up a good image for the other members of the team. However, Fang was constantly late all the time and was always wearing the wrong uniform. Light didn't so much mind the uniform, but it definitely bothered her when people weren't punctual. Fang had been trying hard to get there on time since Light kept threatening to replace Fang as vice captain with Snow. The raven head knew it would never happen however since Snow annoyed the shit out of Lightning, and he was also dating her younger sister which Fang swore that the older Farron had a thing for. Fang chuckled at the thought of Serah in a wedding dress, and Light in a tuxedo next to her.

"Fang I'm ready!"

The girl was no longer crying she was now smiling happily, holding her flute case close by her side. Vanille was first chair in the flute section of the band, and was quite proud of it. She was always practicing her hardest she could advance to first chair, and it had paid off.

"Finally! Feels like I've been waiting an eternity or something like that."

"Fang it was only two minutes."

Vanille puffed up her cheeks cutely, making a small pouty face.

"Aw don't give me that look."

Fang walked over and handed the girl the bowl with the waffles and then proceeded to give her a noogie.

"Neh! Fang!"

Vanille whined loudly growing an even bigger pout while snacking on the waffles.

"Heh whoops. Let's go missy."

1111111111111~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!

"Late again!"

Lightning's voiced boomed loudly through the kendo hall.

"Well I was on time until Vanille kept falling asleep and everything like that and uhh... the traffic heh yeah traffic! That's my story and I'm sticking to it."

"It's 8:30 Fang! School started an hour ago and your not even in your kendo uniform yet. Not to mention your tutor told me you haven't been staying after school, which means your now failing four classes! Honestly, I'm sick of this. If you do this one more time your demoted!"

Fire burned bright in Lightning's eyes she shot Fang another glare and walked to the other side of the room as an attempt to cool off. Fang scratched the back of her head with a sheepish grin feeling almost embarrassed, almost. The other team members stared blankly at her and quickly resumed practice so they wouldn't be scolded by the captain either.

"Heh YEAH! Be late again Fang and I'm gonna be vice captain!"

Snow cheered loudly, smiling from ear to ear knowing that him being vice captain now was actually something in reach.

"Yeah, Yeah. I'm gonna try my hardest now just so I don't have to address you everyday as vice captain."

Snow stuck his tongue out at Fang teasingly.

"Heh we'll see what happens."

"Humph ya bet we will."

Hope tapped Fang on the shoulder with a cheesy smile on his face looking deviously innocent.

"So vice captain are you going to change into uniform anytime soon?"

"I would but there ain't no point now. Farron's pissed at me and class ends in ten minutes."

"Well Fang, I _could_ talk to Light about it I mean I _am_ her favorite after all."

"Favorite huh?"

Fang suddenly raised her for voice so that everyone in the room could hear.

"I thought that Light's favorite was Serah after all she does have a sister complex ya know."

Lightning's face flashed red in anger and she turned to Fang and death glared her with her all her might.

"FANG GET OUT NOW!"

Light bellowed loudly causing Fang to run out of the room quickly. She had definitely gone too far for today. Well I guess this meant she wasn't going to be vice captain anymore...oh well.

The senior sighed, but her ears perked up quickly as she heard the sound of music flowing steadily down the hall way. She smiled brightly following the tune and ended up in the front of Mr. Sazh Katzroy's music class. She heard all kinds of instruments buzzing and flowing in perfect symphony. Fang listened closed and picked out her favorite sound of all, Vanille's flute. Fang noted the song they were playing was Three O'clock Fairy a song that Vanille and her had heard many times as children. Fang manged to drown out the other instruments and lost her self in the memorizing sound of Vanille's flute playing. Her mind drifted off to a fantasy of her dancing with Vanille in a masquerade ball while Vanille's flute echoed throughout the dance hall.

Vice principal Jihl Nabaat eyed Fang oddly as she observed her smile with her eyes closed, taping her foot to the rhythm.

"Still wearing the incorrect uniform I see, Oerba Yun Fang."

Fang quickly snapped out of her fantasy and narrowed her eyes at the woman in front of her.

"Humph! Of course I ain't gonna wear that girl's uniform ever. Why don't you quit giving me bull about it already I'm already a senior. I'll graduate soon."

Jihl pushed up her glasses and chuckled while smirking at Fang.

"Graduate huh? I doubt that I saw your grades this morning when

I discussed your behavior with Lightning Farron. The two of us are quite concerned with your performance Fang. I suggest you start attending class rather than skipping to listen to the band play music."

"Tch! I did go to class, but Farron kicked me out."

"Is it really any wonder why?"

"Whatever. Just leave me alone."

"I'm not going to be. I'll be checking on you all week to see if your going to graduate or not. I need to start making the list of students who are going to graduate after all."

"...Fine."

Fang folded her arms and stared at the ground, today was nothing but crap so far, but Vanille's flute melodies made it much more bearable.

"No manners as usual."

Jihl flipped her hair and strutted down the hall in her three inch heels.

The sound of the bell buzzed off filling the entire school signaling the transition to second period. Fang felt almost saddened she wouldn't be able to hear Vanille play anymore.

The band class shuffled out of the small room quickly, Vanille smiled widely seeing Fang waiting for her.

"Fang! You waited for me."

"Uh..Yeah I was listening to ya play."

Fang's cheeks flushed slightly, but it was hardly noticeable considering her tan skin tone.

"Really? What about Kendo though?"

"...Got out early!"

Fang grinned wide trying to hide her shame of being kicked out earlier.

"How unusual Light usually makes you guys practice the whole class right?"

"Uh well she wasn't feeling that well today and everything like that."

Fang was a horrible liar, but Vanille always seemed to believe her.

"Really? Oh geez...I hope she feels better soon!"

Vanille said with the utmost sincerity looking quite worried for the older Farron. Guilt punched Fang in the gut now feeling horrible for lying to her best friend.

"Hey Vanille!" Serah quickly ran beside the two friends and smiled.

"Oh, hey Serah!" Vanille smiled widely.

"Vanille come here I wanna ask you something!" Serah waved Vanille closer.

Vanille blinked confused and Serah began to whisper in her ear. Vanille blushed dark red and shook her head.

Fang raised an eyebrow curious as to what made Vanille blush.

"Aye what you two on about?"

Serah and Vanille busted out in giggles and continued whispering to each-other again

"Aye?"

Serah looked at Fang and whispered something to Vanille that made her blush even redder.

"Well are you?" Serah smiled deviously.

Vanille shook her head slowly.

"N-No not yet." Vanille said shyly looking at the confused Fang.

Serah looked at Fang and grinned.

"Fang who are you going to take to prom with you? Snow already asked me! I can't wait. Vanille is gonna go dress shopping with me."

"I hadn't even thought about the prom really. I do want to ask someone, but I'm a little scared too."

Serah giggled a little bit and looked at Fang.

"Are you going to ask my sister or something?"

Fang eyes widened and she shook her head rapidly

"No way! If I ever did she'd kill me or something like that. Besides I figured she would of asked you Serah." Fang bursted out laughing, Serah looked at Fang disgusted, and Vanille sighed.

As if on call Snow came running up and hugged Serah from behind causing her to blush.

"Well if it ain't the ex vice captain, Fang." Snow chuckled a bit, holding onto Serah.

Vanille looked up at Fang in disbelief.

"Ex vice captain? What's he talking about Fang?"

Fang looked at the ground in shame.

"Well didn't Fang tell ya that Lightning kicked her out this morning and then told the class Fang was demoted?"

"Kicked out? Fang you said you got out early!" Vanille frowned at Fang with a hint of anger in her eyes at being lied to.

"I'm sorry...I didn't want ya to know..."

"But why?"

"I didn't want you to know cuz I didn't want you to be disappointed in me like everyone else around here!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Fang..I wouldn't of been disappointed, but now I am disappointed because you lied to me..."

Vanille said softly, Fang felt a stake bury deeper into her chest.

"I'm sorry Vanille...that I let ya down." Fang sighed deeply.

"It's ok we all make mistakes, but next time just tell me the truth I'd much rather hear that."

Fang managed to pull a smile across her lips and nodded. "Okay."

Serah looked back up at Fang playfully. "So you never did tell me who you were going to prom with Fang!" Serah's eyes suggestively darted back and forth between Fang and Vanille during this sentence.

"Uh..." Fang swallowed hard and looked at her non existent watch. "Well gotta get to class!"

With that said Fang took off quickly in the other direction not ready to ask Vanille, if she was going to at all.

"What? Excuses!" Serah folded her arms and shook her head. She found it so painfully obvious they were in love with each other, but neither would own up to it.

Vanille blinked blankly and peered up at Serah. "Well maybe you can find out next class period?" Vanille smiled at Serah optimistically.

"Hey your right I forgot Fang's in my next class! Don't worry Vanille, I'll definitely get her to ask you."

Snow looked at Serah dumbfounded. "Huh you want Fang to ask out Vanille? I thought Fang was into Raines!"

Vanille frowned slightly and looked down at the ground and ponder what if it was true? Fang did seem to be close to him and she knew Raines would flirt with Fang occasionally. She never really thought it over in detail if Fang did have feelings for him.

Serah shot Snow a peeved looking pointing out Vanille's expression. "No way Snow! Her and Vanille like eachother!"

"Oh...well that's not what I heard." Snow scratched back of his head, his eyes wondering to the top of the ceiling where some chewed gum hung overhead. 'Wonder how that got there?" He pondered idly.

"Well what did you hear Snow?" Vanille glanced up at him slightly with eyes full of curiosity.

"Well, Raines, said that him and Fang had kissed and were going to hook up soon."

Vanille felt her heart sink in her chest. She'd had feelings for Fang for so long, and now that Serah had agreed to get them together she felt like she was finally getting somewhere, and now...

"When was this Snow?" Serah wrapped her arms around Vanille to comfort her friend.

"Gee it was like last week. It was after kendo practice."

"I'll ask Fang about it ok, Vanille?" Serah rubbed the shorter girl's head hoping to cheer her up at least a bit.

"A-Alright..." Vanille pulled away from Serah and pointed to the clock. "I better get to class.." She didn't look back and began trotting down the long corridor to her next destination.

"We better go too Snow!" Serah leaned up and pecked her boyfriend's lips.

"Alright baby I'll see you after class."

He winked at her and began walking the other way.

Serah took her seat next to Fang and nudged her elbow.

"Huh what is it Serah?"

Serah tossed her a paper note and turned her attention back to the teacher.

'Do you like Cid Raines?'

Fang quickly shot back a reply with her pencil and tossed it back to Serah's desk. The teacher was too into his lecture to notice.

'No. I like someone else. Why?'

Serah sighed in relief, relieved that Vanille would soon be rid of her heart ache.

'Well do you like Vanille?'

Serah subtly slide the note back on Fang's desk. Fang glanced down at the text and felt the heat rise in her cheeks. How did Serah know? She didn't even tell anyone! Fang wasn't sure what to reply, Serah looked over in amusement at Fang's reluctance to answer back. The raven head scribbled something quickly and pushed it back to Serah.

'Yeah but how did you know?'

Serah smirked while writing her reply and traded the paper back

'It's pretty obvious Fang."

Mr. Rosch swiped the note out of Fang's hand's and smiled. "Is this something I should share with the class Fang? It sure seems important."

Fang had a look of panic on her face and shook her hands wildly in protest. "No way! It's not important at all!"

Rosch crumbled the paper into his fist and tosses into the trash can. "Then pay attention! You are failing aren't you?"

The other students in the class began to chuckle much to Fang's embarrassment. She looked down at her desk angrily.

"Yes sir I am."

Rosch slammed a pile of papers on her desk and smirked. "Then complete this assignments by tomorrow and do the extra credit project due next week. Even _you_ should be able to pass by then."

Fang clenched her fists tightly and nodded. It always pissed her off when the snotty nosed teachers made her look like a total idiot in front of the entire class. Just cause she had been slacking lately didn't mean she was stupid. Throughout her years at the academy Fang had always made straight A's. Her work was always turned in on time, and her test scores were always some of the highest in the class. Heck, she even used to be early to kendo everyday. She was quite dependable and always training other students.

Lightning thought those qualities were quite admirable and asked Fang to be her vice captain. Fang had never took her position for granted and always did her best to look good for the other team members. She was highly admired and looked up to in the academy. However once she hit senior year she just got lazier and quit trying. She had already been accepted into Eden University and felt no need to give it her all anymore.

Now that her grades were at an all time low and she had lost her position in kendo she was certain it was about time to start trying again. She was ready to live back up to the name she had since last year. She was ready to show everyone that such wasn't a failure. She wanted to show Lightning she deserved to be vice captain, she want Jihl off her back, she wanted to show up Rosch, and most of all she wanted to be a better example for Vanille.

Her eyes gazed over the text on the pile of worksheets, she pulled out her textbooks and began to get to work. Time passed quickly, before she had knew she had already gone through three worksheets with only two more left, plus the project. The bell had sounded off and Fang slipped the papers into her bag. She was finally serious about school again and actually felt proud. She exited the class only to be followed by Serah who tapped her shoulder.

"He was sure a jerk to you huh?"

"Yeah, well I'll show him. Just watch."

Fang give Serah a cocky confident grin. Serah hadn't seen Fang give one of those in quite a while. She felt relieved that it seemed Fang was getting her confidence back. Vanille had told Serah that Fang's failing was concerning her.

"Well, going to ask Vanille to prom now?"

"W-Wha? I..."

"Come on you know you want too!"

Serah pushed Fang forwards hoping that they'd bump into Vanille, instead Fang bumped straight into Raine's chest.

"Hello Fang I heard about what happened in kendo this morning."

Serah frowned to see him, and saw Vanille watching from behind the corner. Serah motioned her over, but Vanille quickly walked away. Serah wondered why she had done this, but maybe Vanille thought Serah was trying to Fang with Cid? If she had been watching the whole time it would look like it. Serah sighed and chased after her friend.

"Yeah...I messed up big time."

"Seems like that's all you do lately."

Fang growled lowly and glared up at the taller man. "You trying to start something with me Raines?"

Raines snatched her by the wrist using it to pull her into his arms, snaking her arm around her waist. "I want you to go to prom with me."

At that moment Serah had returned with Vanille, Vanille's heart stopped witnessing what she had feared most. Serah eyes widened in disbelief, Fang told her she liked Vanille, so what was she doing with Raines!

Fang pulled away quickly, slugging Raines in the face. "Like hell I would!"

Cid stared at her momentarily and shrugged. "Fine then, don't."

He exited the scene quickly disappearing down corridior silently.

Serah and Vanille looked up at Fang who looked at them back in return.

"Sorry you had to see that..."

"It's ok I mean you didn't want him on you." Serah nudged Vanille to speak up.

"Yeah I didn't. Sorry if I scared ya squirt." Fang rubbed Vanille's head affectionately which was returned with a short hug.

"Well Fang don't you have something you wanna ask Vanille?" Serah elbowed Fang in the side which caused Fang to freeze up.

"What did you wanna ask Fang?" Vanille asked innocently pretending not to know at all.

Fang's face turned a shade of crimson and she swallowed hard. "Guess I gotta get this over with or Serah won't let me live it down."

Serah giggled a bit. "I'll leave you two alone." She winked and quickly fled the scene.

Vanille felt a blush envelop her face.

"Go on." She smiled at Fang brightly, eagerly awaiting the question.

"Will you..."

"Will I?"

"Go to p-porn with me!"

"Porn?"

"PROM I MEAN PROM!"

Fang's face with a million shades of red for saying 'porn' instead of prom. Seems she had gotten a little to nervous and spat out something else that was lingering on her mind.

"I-I don't know about going to see porn with you...but I will go to prom with you!" Vanille blushed happily finally getting confirmation that her crush did indeed like her back.

Fang's face flushed more at that thought of them watching...porn together.

"AHAHA Well uhh...ya know I don't watch porn!" Fang laughed loudly with a perverted look plastered on her face.

"I didn't say you did." Vanille looked at her blankly, wondering if Fang had really meant porn instead of prom.

"Uh umm...w-what should I wear to prom?" Fang hoped changing the subject would make Vanille forget that porn was ever even mentioned.

Vanilled put a finger to her a lip and imagined Fang in a big pink frilly dress and giggled. Fang looked at her confused and nervous.

"Hmm well that boy's uniform suits you pretty well...maybe you should wear a tuxedo or something." Vanille thought Fang would look quite handsome in a suit or something of the sort, seeing as she was the one who was going to be sporting a dress.

"Well if that's what you want I'll do it."

Vanille pulled Fang into a squeeze and lingered there for a moment before pulling away.

"While me and Serah are looking at dresses you can pick out a tux with Snow!"

Fang groaned at the thought of being stuck with Snow for a few hours, but nodded happily for Vanille not wanting to upset her.

"Yeah sounds like a perfect idea!"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry if you catch any grammatical mistakes XD I got a bit lazy with editing

"Fang, did you wanna ask me anything else?"

Vanille gave Fang a hopeful look hinting at something further.

"Uhh like what?"

Fang understood what she wanted her to ask, but was much too nervous to even consider it. She wanted that specific question to be asked at a more appropriate, romantic, time rather than the school halls.

"N-Never mind. I guess I'll see ya at lunch."

"Right! See ya!"

Once again Fang sped off quickly landing her self in her 3rd period's desk right next to her kendo team captain.

"Hey Farron...sorry 'bout earlier I went too far."

"Humph I guess I'll forgive you."

"You really demoted me?"

"And if I did?"

"If you did then I must deserve it."

Lightning was a bit taken back by Fang's change in behavior, usually if it was over something like this Fang would argue with her to a point of no return.

"What's gotten into you?"

"I just realized I need to start trying again. I'm going to catch up on all my work and such tonight."

"Well, if your serious about graduating I'd hope you would. After all I don't see why your putting your brains to waste by being lazy."

Lightning had waited for a response, she glanced over at Fang seeing her working on an assignment from another class. A smile tugged on her lips, despite all their quarrels the two were close friends and most of all she did want to see Fang graduate with her.

"Hey Fang, if you get back to straight A's I'll let you be vice again alright?"

"Ya mean it? I mean this better not be one of those times ya tricked me!"

"I promise. I don't break promises."

"Heh, I always knew ya had a soft spot for me Farron!"

Light glared sightly at Fang and sighed.

"You wish I did."

"Going to prom with anyone?"

"Trying to ask me out?"

Fang immediately face desked. Serah did mention earlier about asking Lightning to prom. Did Light want her to ask or something?

"Tough luck. I'm going with Raines."

"What ya like him?"

"And if I do?"

Fang sneered eying at Hope at the other side of the class.

"Then it'll break Hope's heart!" Fang laughed loudly only to be smacked upside the head with a book by Light.

"Shut up already."

Fang massaged the painful area of her scalp, and turned her attention to the work on her desk. Today was one hell of an eventful day for sure. She was just happy in this class they had a sub who was too busy texting to make the class do anything. As she finished up her assignments from Rosch she began to ponder a romantic way on how to ask out Vanille. Seeing as Lightning was right next to her AND they did still have a few minutes left in class.

"Hey Light can I ask ya something?"

"What Fang?"

"What's a good way on how to ask someone out?"

"Why are you asking me...?"

"Well ya do read a lot of romance novels I figured ya would know."

"...Why not over a romantic dinner with candle light?"

"AHA! I knew ya was some kind of sappy love fanatic!"

SMACK! Fang's head made contact with Light's fist instead of a book this time. Fang gripped the enlarged area of her skull painfully.

"Dammit that hurt!"

"Hope that answered your question."

The bell sounded signifying lunch and Fang accompanied Light to the cafeteria.

"Hm I wonder where that little lady is?"

Fang scouted the area for her best friend not seeing her in sight.

"Trying to look up girl's skirts again Fang?"

Light chirped in a with an annoyed tone.

"No way! That was last year! I'm way more mature now heh!"

"Hm...right. I totally believe you."

Light's voice was heavy with sarcasm.

"Claire!"

Serah squeezed her sister from behind followed by Snow who was squeezing Serah. A hug train?

"Claire!"

Fang joined in hugging Light from the front, Light pushed Fang off with ease and turned to face Serah.

"Hey Serah...Snow."

"Hey cap'n!" Snow opened his arms waiting for Light to give him a hug.

"Humph. Like I'd hug you Snow."

"Serah, wheres Vanille?"

Serah pointed over to the lunch line where Vanille was. Fang walked over and tapped her best friend's shoulder.

"Aye!"

"Fang!"

"I'm starvin'! What ya gonna get today?"

"Chili cheese fries!"

"Hm I think I want a burger with tons of salt heh!"

"Oh Fang you and your salt." Vanille giggled grabbing Fang's hand intertwining their fingers together.

Fang gave Vanille's hand an affectionate squeeze and moved closer to her. The two had always held hands since childhood, as they got older people asked them if they were an item. They both denied it frantically, but they both always wanted to be able to say yes someday.

"Well ain't nothin' taste good without salt."

"Having fun talking to your girlfriend, Fang?"

Raines loomed behind the pair also waiting for his turn in line to order.

"G-Girlfriend!" Fang's cheeks flashed scarlet.

Vanille remembered what Snow had said about Raines having a thing for Fang and decided it was time for her to show him that Fang was _hers_.

"Yes, Fang is having fun with her girlfriend. Aren't ya love?" Vanille reached up on her tippy toes and gave Fang a peck on the cheek.

Fang's entire face burned furiously her heart seemed like it was going to rip out of her rib cage from beating so fast. She stood their dumbfounded not knowing what to reply, she didn't know Vanille considered herself her girlfriend.

"Y-Yeah. I love to spend time with ya...honey." Vanille took well to being called honey and nuzzled Fang's shoulder.

Raines cocked an eyebrow and smirked at the awkward looking Fang.

"It's about time you hit puberty and realized your feelings for Vanille, Fang. Kudos on asking her out."

"Yeah kudos Fangy!" Vanille smiled up at her lovingly.

"'I-I hit puberty along time ago Raines!"

"Hm well now I know why you punched me."

"Y-Yeah I'm not a cheater."

Vanille's arms snaked around Fang's left arm and held on. She rubbed her cheek against Fang's arm giving it a hug. Fang felt her body shake all over from being so close to Vanille. She wasn't used to get this kind of affection from her crush. Especially during school hours!

"Heh, look at you Fang. Your legs look like jelly. If your like this when she hugs you I imagined you'll die from a heart attack when you two do it."

Blood busted from Fang's nose at the thought of Vanille's naked body rubbing against her's moaning her name in ecstasy, begging for more.

"F-Fang?" Vanille noticed her 'girlfriend's' nosebleed and got a napkin. "You alright?"

Fang took the napkin graciously and wiped her nose.

"Y-Yeah..."

"Ha what a pervert." Cid mused at the flustered Fang.

"I just had a nosebleed! It don't mean nothin'!"

"Sure it doesn't."

"Hey baby we're next in line." Vanille gave Fang's arm another loving squeeze.

Baby? Fang liked the way it sounded coming from Vanille. She thought she could definitely get use to that one. If Vanille was to keep up this act of them going out.

"Yeah get me that bacon burger would ya?"

"Ok!"

Vanille turned away and ordered for them.

"Hey if you two are really going out why don't you kiss?" Cid smirked at the 'couple.'

Vanille smiled deviously at his challenge.

"Fine we will."

'W-WHAT! Vanille is gonna k-kiss me?' Fang thought to herself frantically.

Vanille leaned up on her tippy toes with her eyes closed, cheeks flushed, waiting on Fang to plant one on her rosy lips. Cid was eying attentively if Fang didn't do it Vanille would probably be angry and never forgive her. Fang bent down and pressed her lips against the shorter girl's, letting it linger for a moment before pulling away.

"Hm so you are going out I'm impressed."

Fang couldn't believe she just finally kissed Vanille. Her first kiss too. She wanted it to be more romantic than the school cafeteria, but she couldn't complain.

Vanille's face lit up and she giggled liked the school girl she was.

"Your such a good kisser Fang."

"Y-You too."

Cid clapped and ordered his food.

Fang and Vanille took their food, but not before Fang grabbed a handful of salt packets. Vanille held Fang's hand as they walked to the table where their friends were sitting. Fang took a seat and Vanille sat right next to her. They sat across from Serah and Snow. It seemed Lightning had gone off to eat lunch with Cid.

"You guys sure took along time to get food!" Serah said in between bites on a cookie.

"Me and Fang were just kissing!" Vanille stated happily.

Snow looked at her shocked and so did Serah.

"S-Seriously?" He couldn't believe it.

"Yeah didn't we kiss...baby?" Vanille gave her hand a playful squeeze.

Fang had her mouthful with her burger and just nodded nervously. It seemed as though Vanille still wanted them to look like a couple or maybe she thought that since Fang had asked her to the prom that they were a couple.

"WOW! Congrats Vanille! Fang it's about time you asked her. I'm so happy for you two!"

"Aw what a cute couple! You got slick moves bro!"

Snow could see Serah was right about the two being in love.

"...I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that Snow."

"Guess me and you are gonna shop for tux's together! Can't wait!"

Snow actually looked excited about spending quality time with Fang. Fang mentally groaned again he was probably going to gloat the whole time.

"Yep...so fun." Fang continued munching on her burger.

"YAY! Since we all got dates now we should all pitch in and get a limo!"

"Wow I like that idea Serah!" Vanille face lit up in excitement.

"Yeah then after prom me and Serah are getting a hotel room to-"

Serah covered his mouth.

"Snow!"

"Oh yeah a lot of people...do that after prom huh?"

Fang's mind wondered back to the image from earlier. Oh how she'd love to lose her virginity on prom night, in a private hotel room with Vanille.

"Fang do you wanna get a hotel room too?" Vanille looked up at her taller lover.

Fang's mouth went dry and agape, frozen at the question the younger girl had shot at her. Snow chuckled at her reaction.

"Well somebody likes to move fast!" Snow chimed in.

Fang was still frozen with the same expression on her face.

"Am I moving too fast? S-Sorry Fang."

"No! Let's get a room!"

Fang wasn't about to let this perfect opportunity pass her by. Even if Vanille didn't want to go to that far with her she could still use it as some private romantic time between the two of them.

"Ehh! F-Fang..." Vanille's face became the same shade of her hair.

"W-What we don't have to y-you know."

"Ha wow you guys are so shy!" Serah giggled at the two of them.

"Fang I've got advice for you! Make it count!"

"Shut up Snow!"

"Snow your really perverted." Vanille said softly.

"Well I know how teenage hormones work." He winked at Serah suggestively.

"Your right Vanille he is really perverted." Serah rolled her eyes.

"Hey Vanille what would you do if Fang was perverted like me?"

Fang shot Snow a glare not wanting to be compared to that lug.

Vanille felt her cheeks heat up.

"I wouldn't mind."

Fang almost fell out of her chair.

"Heh! Vanille's a perv!" Snow stuck his tongue out at her.

"No I'm not!"

"I wouldn't mind if ya were." Fang said, and the whole table went quiet.

"So ya like perverted girls Fang?" Vanille looked up at her curiously.

A blush spread over Fang's face like a wild fire.

"Uhh..uhh..I..."

"Ok! I'll try my best to be perverted for ya Fang!"

"EHH!"

"Wow you guys are both perverts." Snow chuckled again while Serah stayed confused.

Vanille slid a hand under the table and began stroking Fang's thigh through her pants. She had always seen Snow do it to Serah which made Serah flustered so she figured it was considered perverted.

Fang's legs had gone back to feeling like solid jelly, shaking at the touch of her lover's hand. Her mind had began to wonder into the gutter, she so badly wanted to do the same to Vanille but move her under her skirt and then-Whoa! Think about something else mate!

Fang gently pulled Vanille's wondering hand off her thigh, and Vanille frowned feeling rejected. Did Fang not like it?

"Gee looks like lunch is about to be over huh!" Fang chuckled nervously trying to kick out dirty thoughts of her mind.

"Yeah.." Vanille said quietly looking downwards. She thought maybe Fang was perhaps mad at her for the little stunt she pulled.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Fang suddenly realized that perhaps she had somehow hurt Vanille's feelings by removing that wondering hand.

"Did I make ya upset?"

"Your mad at me aren't ya?"

"No..."

"Then why did ya...you know?"

"I didn't know it would make ya upset."

She grabbed Vanille's hand and placed it back on her thigh. Vanille began to pull it away, but Fang put it back and moved it around slowly.

Vanille blushed looking up at her confused.

"I...like it." Fang admitted red faced.

The bell went off signaling 5th period was about to begin.

"Come on Vanille I'll walk ya to class alright?"

Vanille squeezed her hand once more and walked side by side with Fang.

"So, Fang are we really together now?" Vanille's face sparkled in happiness.

Fang's heart fluttered at the site of the adorable girl besides her.

"Of course...babe."

Fang wasn't very good with nicknames, but Vanille was using them at seemed to like them so she'd thought she'd at least try to make her girl happier. Vanille giggled again and kissed Fang's cheek.

"When we get home today we can play okay?"

"P-Play?"

"You'll find out what I mean later!" Vanille winked mischievously at Fang.

Fang sat on the couch and took a drink of her glass of water while waiting for Vanille to get out of the kitchen. Vanille entered the room and took a seat on Fang's lap.

"Hi!" She said cutely wrapping her arms around Fang's neck.

"Hey." Fang said suavely feeling her arms naturally wrapped around Vanille's waist.

Vanille pressed her forehead against Fang's and giggled. Fang pulled away from Vanille's forehead to plant a kiss on it.

"Your so cute Vanille."

Vanille giggled sheepishly.

"Your so hot Fang."

"Nah! That's ya!"

"Nooo you."

"I said you."

"You!"

Vanille pressed her lips against Fang's which was gladly returned.

"Heh I guess you win Vanille or at least for now." Fang smirked, Vanille opened her mouth to reply back, but was cut off by a kiss.

Fang kissed her more meaningful then before this time. She was about to pull back when she felt Vanille's tongue trying to enter her mouth. She gladly opened her mouth allowing access for the smaller girl's tongue. Fang's arms moved from the girl's waist to her shoulders, pinning her against the back of the couch. Vanille's tongue rolled over Fang's almost making her want to groan. Vanille's tongue brushed against the roof of Fang's mouth moving wildly against Fang's own tongue. Vanille's hands began to wonder downwards to Fang's tie. They quickly pulled on the accessory making it loose, and Vanille tosses it aside, revealing more of Fang's neck. Vanille's tongue scraped against Fang's throat making Fang moan into Vanille's mouth. The red head pulled away leaving the senior hungry for more.

"Why'd ya stop?"

"You were getting too excited." She winked teasingly.

"Your a tease Vanille."

"Oops heh..my bad!"

Fang pushed Vanille onto her back and got ontop of her.

"My turn to be a tease."

"Eh! Fang?" Vanille's face heated up and she felt nervous.

The raven heads hands reached for the girl's hair bands gently removing them from the others hair.

"There ya look so cute with ya hair down." Fang ran her fingers through it before holding a strand between her fingers and kissing it.

Vanille giggled and smiled wrapping her arms around Fang's waist.

"Your like my prince Fang."

"Prince? That makes ya my princess then."

Fang kissed through Vanille's hair earning more giggles from her love.

"Your not teasing me!"

Fang licked her lips seductively while looking feral at Vanille.

"I will now." She whispered into the sophomore's ear. Fang's tongue licked the lobe slowly tracing the through the many nooks and crannies.

"Nhnn..." Vanille murmured softly. Her body jerking at the feel of Fang's soft tongue.

Fang nibbled slowly on the outer lobe, occasionally licking the little bites she had made. The raven head stopped nibbled and began to suck languidly on the lobe. Vanille bit down on her lower lip to keep from making any noise. The red head tried to keep herself busy and began to unbutton the buttons on Fang's white dress shirt. Fang blew hotly in her ear and smirked. Vanille shivered a bit, feeling dizzy and excited.

Fang quickly got off of Vanille and stretched.

"Alright that's enough for today!"

"F-Fang! That's not fair."

"Heh! Now ya know how it feels!" Fang stuck her tongue out at her lover.

Vanille puffed her cheeks and pouted.

Fang finished unbuttoning the buttons of the dress shirt and tossed it off along with her blazer revealing her black bra. Vanille blushed at the exposure of skin and couldn't help but stare.

"Well I'm gonna go take a shower now! Cya!" With that Fang walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

"Hmm..." Vanille picked up Fang's dress shirt and smirked. "Two can play at that game."

Fang finished changing into her PJ pant's and tonberry t-shirt. She exited the bathroom with a towel around her neck.

"Ya all done?"

Vanille stood up. Fang's jaw dropped when she saw what she was wearing. Vanille wore nothing but Fang's dress shirt that barely went over her bum. She had it unbuttoned enough to where Fang could have a nice view of her cleavage.

"Y-Yeah..." Fang stares memorized at the sexiness of just a simple shirt.

"My turn to shower! Ciao!" Vanille skipped happily to the bathroom not bothering to hold down the shirt where Fang caught a clear view on the red head's panties.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:

For anyone who was wondering this is the song Three O'Clock fairy:

/watch?v=vYtgpSDST10

it wont let me paste the whole link but it's a youtube link XD

: D

Please check out and review my new one shot 'Rain' it's also a Fanille story so I hope you enjoy it as well.

"Heh...she thinks she's just so cute aye? I gotta get my homework done."

Fang began to work on piled up assignments it wasn't long before Vanille came out of the bathroom still donning Fang's dress shirt. Fang looked up at her and couldn't help but grin a bit.

"Planning on wearing my clothes to bed?"

"Well, yeah it's quite comfy!" Vanille hopped on the couch and began to flip through channels.

Fang found her quite the distraction and picked up her things.

"Fang where ya goin'?"

"I gotta work on my homework and stuff."

"But, I wanna cuddle!"

Fang couldn't say no to that and placed her worksheets back on the glass table. Vanille pulled Fang by the arm and Fang conveniently landed on top of her. Vanille wrapped her arms around her love tightly and kissed her lips. Fang laid her head on Vanille's chest and listened to her heart beat.

"It's beating kinda fast."

"Well, that's cuz of you love."

The red head kissed Fang's head and began to stroke through her hair. Fang closed her eyes and snuggled against the younger girl's chest. Vanille continued to weave her finger's throughout Fang's hair and smiled when she noticed the older girl had seemed to of dozed off. Vanille laid her head on Fang's and closed her eyes.

1111111~!``````````-!^^^^^^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~============================

Fang's eyes opened and smiled to awaken to see the sleeping Vanille. Her eyes darted to the clock which read 10:30 AM. It was Friday and they did have school today, but Fang decided to skip. She wasn't going to ruin the moment between her and her lover. Fang shut her eyes again and dozed almost immediately.

Vanille's eyes opened slowly as she yawned and petted Fang's hair once again. She looked over at the clock expecting 6 AM, but seeing 12:30 PM.

"Guess no school today."

She bent down and kissed Fang's forehead before slipping out from underneath her. She put Fang's head on a pillow and covered her with a sheet.

Vanille made her way into the kitchen and looked over at Fang.

'Hm I'll make Fang some lunch for when she wakes up!' She thought.

Vanille opened the cabinet's looking for something she could cook for lunch. Vanille spotted a can of soup in the cabinet and got the grand idea of making Fang some homemade soup.

Vanille managed to find a cookbook in the kitchen's drawer. She remembered Fang had got it for her one Christmas when Vanille wanted to learn to cook. Vanille flipped through the book searching for soup recipes and found a ton. Vanille settled on chicken soup and scoured the kitchen for ingredients. She discovered that she was short quite a few ingredients. The redhead wrote a note to Fang saying she'd go to the store in case Fang had awoken.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~========================-~~~~~~~~!

Vanille walked back into the couple's apartment to notice Fang was still asleep. She found it a bit unusual since Fang usually didn't sleep in. Vanille placed the food on the counter and walked back over to Fang. She took a good look at her face noticing it was an obvious shade of red which highly unusual with Fang's skin tone. Vanille placed a hand on Fang's forehead and felt a great deal of heat.

"Fang your burning up! Poor thing must have a fever."

Vanille got up and quickly headed into the kitchen to prepare a wet cloth for Fang's forehead. She doused a dish cloth in cool water and placed it on Fang's forehead. Vanille made sure to turn on the fan before returning to the kitchen.

"I guess it was a good idea to make soup after all."

Fang sat up watching the rag fall to her lap, she stretched, and smelt a delicious smell coming from the kitchen. She made her way into the kitchen to see a bubbling, boiling, pot of simmering soup.

"Mmh don't mind if I do."

"Fang your awake!"

"Yeah." Fang smiled at Vanille softly. Vanille noticed Fang looked worse now, she was even paling.

"You ok?"

"Yeah of course I feel fine. The rooms a little heated though. Did ya make this soup?"

"Yeah I made it for ya 'cuz your sick."

"I ain't sick! I'm fine."

"Ya sick Fang!"

"Then take my temperature."

As if on cue Vanille shoved a thermometer in Fang's mouth and commanded her to sit at the kitchen table. Fang folded her arms with a stubborn look at her face still mumbling she wasn't sick. Vanille sighed a bit somewhat retaining a small smile. As a child Fang would act the same way throwing a fit when someone told her she was sick and couldn't play because of it.

Vanille took the thermometer out Fang's mouth and looked at it wide eyed.

"It say's 102...that's a lot worse than I thought!"

"Heh. Guess ya was right after all."

Vanille rubbed Fang's face with a wet cloth trying to cool her down.

"Do ya want your soup?"

"I can get it myself."

"No. Your sick just sit there."

Fang groaned and Vanille returned momentarily with a bowl of soup.

"I hope you like it Fang."

Fang dug her spoon in and took a taste.

"Mm it's delicious you even added extra salt."

"Of course, you wouldn't eat it if I didn't."

"It's freezing in here!"

Fang felt her teeth chatter together and she rubbed vigorously at her arms hoping to create some body heat.

"Fang! That means your fever is getting worse!"

"How can it be getting worse when I'm freezing my bum off!"

"Fang go take a cold bath right now. I don't want your fever to get any worse."

"I ain't gonna take no cold bath! I'm cold enough as it is."

"Fang you better get into the bathroom and make yourself a cold bath. Now." Vanille said this in a stern and serious tone that had caught Fang off guard. Fang could tell she meant serious business and decided it wasn't in her best interest to argue.

"Yes...dear."

Fang rolled her eyes and walked towards the bathroom and started the water. She decided to put it on hot because it's not like Vanille would come and check right? Wrong.

"Fang you better be soaking in cold water! I'm going to come check and if your not your gonna be in big trouble!"

Fang growled lowly and turned the water temperature to cold. She stripped and slid into the frigid water, now shivering worse than before. She wrapped her arms around her self as her teeth chattered together loudly. Vanille walked into the bathroom and stuck her finger into the water it was definitely chilly.

"Aw. Fang you looks so miserable."

"Wonder why!"

She managed to get out between chatters.

"Well time to cool you down more!"

"W-What!"

Vanille filled up a cup with the frigid tub water and poured over Fang's head. This earned another growl from Fang.

"Fang your mad now, but you'll thank me later."

Fang continued to growl and Vanille continued to pour water on her much to Fang's protests.

"There! That wasn't so bad was it Fangy?"

"Yeah it was! That sucked!"

Vanille rolled her eyes and walked out of the bathroom.

"Stay in the tub! I'm taking your temperature again."

"Humph!"

Fang continued to shiver and pout in unison.

Vanille returned and popped the thermometer back into Fang's chattering mouth.

"Fang you still act exactly like you did as a kid when you were sick. It's kinda cute."

The senior mumbled something incoherent and pulled the thermometer out of her mouth.

"It says 100 now."

Vanille look the thermometer and glanced at it confirming the number. She had to make sure to check it because Fang was known to make up a number just so she wouldn't be known as sick and could do what she wanted.

"Ok, Fang you can get out now."

"Finally! Felt like I've been in here an eternity or something like that."

"It was ten minutes impatient one."

Vanille handed her lover a towel and left the room so she could change. The red head's phone sounded off in a soft tune signifying she had received a text message. She opened the phone and saw she had received a message from Serah.

'Hey how come you and Fang weren't at school today? We're still going dress shopping tomorrow right? Snow wants to go tux shopping with Fang tomorrow too.'

Vanille took a moment to reply.

'Fang and I overslept today, but she ended up being sick so I'm taking care of her. Her fever has gone down already so we should be able to make it tomorrow.'

Fang walked out of the bathroom, drying her hair with a towel.

"Fang tomorrow I'm shopping with Serah and your shopping with Snow for a tux."

The last thing the senior wanted to do was hang around Snow all by herself, for Etro knows how long.

"Oh no! I'm suddenly feeling sicker than ever! Guess I'll go to bed now." Fang said a in a poorly played dramatic voice while fleeing to her bedroom.

"Fang!"

The raven head rolled into her bed and threw all the covers on top of herself burying in them, in other words playfully hiding from Vanille. The pig tailed girl chased after Fang and tackled the mountain of blankets, pulling them off of her girlfriend.

"I found you!"

"Fang's not here at the moment please leave a message after the beep! BEEEEEEP!" Fang dug back under the blankets, chuckling to herself.

"Got your voice mail Fang. Just wanted to let you know if you don't come out from under the covers I'll tickle ya to death."

"I'm so sick! I can't move." Fang coughed falsely with the dramatic voice again.

"Not going to come out?"

"No!"

Vanille pulled the blankets off her girlfriend again and attacked her sides with her fingers, tickling her. Fang chuckled loudly and rolled around trying to avoid being tickled, but this caused Vanille to tickle her more and more.

"S-Stop!"

Fang managed to get out between chuckles.

"I'll only stop if you go shopping with Snow tomorrow!"

Fang shook her head and Vanille began to tickle Fang's most ticklish spot, her neck. Fang howled in laughter sounding like a hyena and Vanille busted out laughing as well. She stopped tickling Fang and just laid beside her giggling.

"You really will go right?"

"Anything for you sweet heart."

"Aw. Thanks Fangy!"

The younger girl gave her taller girlfriend a squeeze and returned back to her phone to see a new message.

'Yay! I'm excited. Snow had a good idea about getting a hotel room in Bodhum and spending the weekend hanging out on the beach. You in?'

Vanille ran back into Fang's room to see Fang hiding underneath the covers again. She lifted them up to see her love snuggling against a pillow.

"Fang you awake?"

She didn't open her eyes but nodded.

"Snow thinks after prom we should go to Bodhum for the weekend. We can get our hotel room there and play on the beach all weekend. Sounds fun right?"

"Mmh bikinis..."

"That's a yes right?"

"Yeah!"

"Yay!"

Vanille skipped off again to answer Serah's message.

'Yep me and Fang really wanna go Serah :D'

'You should go online and book a room for Bodhum Inn. That's what me and Snow did.'

'Ok! I'll do it right now.'

Vanille put her phone down and skipped to her room. She grabbed her laptop sitting on her desk and turned it on. Accessing the internet, she made it to the website and began viewing the different types of rooms they offered. They had three types of rooms. A room with two twin beds, two queens, and one king. She knew any of them would be fine, but she wanted that king bed for both of them to share. She imagined the two of them laughing jumping on the bed, cuddling, kissing, making love. Her face flashed red, cant believing she actually thought of that last one.

"This one it is then!"

After a few minutes Vanille had successfully booked the room and felt accomplished. She turned off the laptop and ventured back into Fang's room. Fang was fast asleep and looking peaceful. Vanille felt her forehead to check if she still had her fever, but was happy to see Fang's temperature was normal. Vanille give Fang's lips a peck.

"Good night."

She closed the door behind her and gazed at the clock, it was already 8 PM. She wasn't tired yet and wasn't sure of what do to next.

"I know I'll practice my flute!"

Vanille entered her room again, this time opening her flute case and assembling it. She plopped herself on her desk and pulled out her sheet music for 'Three O'Clock Fairy', propping it on her small music stand. She grabbed the control to her metronome and switched it on. The girl took a breath and began to soar through the notes of the song. The music had seemed to reached Fang's dreams. She could hear Vanille play while she slept and had a grin on her face while she slept.


	5. Chapter 5

"Which one do you think Serah will like?"

"She'll like any of 'em."

"So you think she'd be mad if I wore a pink tuxedo?"

"Why the heck would you wanna do that?"

"She said she wanted a pink dress."

"Then get a black tux it'll match fine."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"What color are you going to get Fang?"

"I have no idea."

"Maybe your should get white."

"Why?"

"It would suit you really well I think. Also once you find out what color dress Vanille got you can get a vest and tie of that color to wear underneath."

"That's actually a really good idea. I'm surprised you came up with something like that!"

"Huh why?"

"Well your not really the thinking type Snow."

"I'm a man with a one track mind."

"Exactly!"

"There's a bunch of white tuxes over there let's go check 'em out."

The duo made there way to the clothes rack where Fang found quite a few different ones she found appealing. Snow decided a classic black tux would suit him best and went to find some to change into. Fang settled on a white tux with red fabric leaking out of the upper breast pocket. Vanille would probably want them to match, but Fang wanted to wear red under the suit anyways. She purchased it and waited for the slow as Christmas, man who had accompanied her.

"I think we should go to bikini and lingerie shopping too."

"Serah I understand why you want to go to bikini shopping, but why lingerie!"

"For after prom silly. Don't you wanna make your first time with Fang special?"

"Who said we were gonna do that?" Vanille turned around and covered her red face.

"Aw, come on Vanille who gets a hotel room with there lover and doesn't?"

"You mean you and Snow are gonna?"

"Well yeah. You mean to tell me you aren't?"

"Uhh..."

"I bet Fang is planning on it. Don't you want to be prepared?"

"I-I...guess."

"Then let's go get some lingerie!"

"Fine.."

"I can't believe you made me buy this..."

"Stop being so shy! You know you liked how sexy you looked in it."

"Serah!"

Vanille hid her embarrassed face again. What was Fang gonna think if she saw her in this?

"Fang's gonna love it trust me. Lightning told me Fang got caught looking at a porno magazine behind a text book in freshman year. I'm sure she's into sexy underwear."

Vanille didn't know whether or not to be happy Fang would it enjoy it or mad that she had brought porn to school. Come to think of it when Fang did asked her to prom she did shout porn.

"Does Fang still bring porn to school?" Vanille's tone grew annoyed.

"As far as I know she never did it again after that time."

"She better not."

"Aw why so angry? Feeling jealous perhaps?"

"No! She just shouldn't be looking at that when she has me."

"I feel the same way with Snow, but he still looks at it."

"Don't you get mad?"

"Sometimes, but it's ok he loves me not them.

"I guess your right."

"Of course I am. Now let's look for those bikinis!"

"Hey Fang."

"Yeah?"

"Are you a virgin?"

"I'll beg your pardon!"

"If it's not a personal question, are you a virgin?"

"If it's not a personal question! How much more personal can you get! Now piss off!"

"Well gee! I thought you might not be since your with Vanille now and you two both missed school."

"There's the problem. Quit thinking Snow."

"Alright, alright I get it."

"How long are they gonna shop? We've been done with our shopping for almost an hour now."

"Serah has shopping ADD."

"Huh?"

"She shops for one thing and ends up going to get something else."

"Great..."

"More time for us to bond buddy!"

"Yeah good stuff."

"So wanna play 20 questions?"

"Wanna play the silent game?"

"No that's boring!"

"So is 20 questions."

"Fang it's fun!"

"We're playing the silent game now."

Snow stuck his tongue out at Fang and began texting Serah.

'What are you guys doing?'

"It's cute Vanille! You should get it."

"You said the same thing about the lingerie. I really don't think this suits me."

"Take a pic of yourself and text it to Fang. Let her be the judge."

"A-Alright."

'Snow we're trying on bikinis for the beach.'

"Fang they're trying on bikinis."

"You were right she does have shopping ADD."

A buzz went off of on Fang's phone and she received a picture text. She opened it to see a picture of Vanille in a white and sea foam green stripped bikini.

'Wow that's really cute on ya babe.'

"What you looking at Fang you got a weird look on your face."

"Buzz off!"

Snow grabbed her phone and saw the photo of Vanille and nodded in approval.

"Quit looking at my girlfriend ya pervert!"

"Hey! I was just curious."

"I outta tell Serah about this."

Snow shrugged at this.

"Hey I bet if I sent you a picture of Serah in a bikini you would enjoy it."

"I'm not interested in seeing her in a bikini."

"How about Lightning?"

"Yeah I bet you'd love to she her in a bikini wouldn't you?"

"Nah! Just Serah hehe."

"Yeah right."

"So what did she say?"

"She said it looks cute."

"Then buy it."

"Alright I will."

Fang laid on the couch and Vanille sat besides her.

"You and Serah shopped so long today ya know? What were you even getting? You had to of gotten more than a dress and a bikini."

"Uhh..."

"What? You hiding something?"

"No."

"Then what took so long?"

"Nothing. Serah's just a slower shopper."

"Alright."

Fang turned on the TV and Vanille laid her head in Fang's lap, snuggling against her legs. Fang patted her head and flipped through the channels. Vanille felt a bit like she was being ignored Just to make sure, she got up off of Fang and left the room. The raven head didn't budge, but continued to flip through the channels bored.

"Fang..."

"What?"

"You're ignoring me.."

Fang got up and flipped off the TV. She picked up Vanille and threw her over her shoulder. Fang patted her butt which made Vanille blush.

"You've got a nice bum."

The red head reached down and patted Fang's butt back.

"You too!"

Fang carried her girlfriend into her room and plopped her down on her bed.

"So you want some attention huh?"

"Well I don't like when you ignore me."

Fang sat down next to her and pulled her close. She gave her head a kiss.

"I was just distracted."

"If you say so."

"I do say so."

Fang grabbed Vanille's face in her hands and gave her a kiss on on the lips and the nose. Vanille placed her head back in her lap and held onto Fang's hands.

"Vanille you know what I love about you?"

"What?"

"You have the eyes of a gorilla."

Vanille began to giggle violently.

"They're beautiful Vanille."

"You think my eyes are beautiful and they look like a gorilla? Vanille continued to giggle.

"Uh huh. Don't gorillas have pretty eyes?"

Vanille giggled more and gave Fang a swift kiss.

Time in the next few weeks had gone quickly. Fang had managed to achieve the straight A's she had she said she would and got back her position of vice captain, much to Snow's discomfort. Jihl had informed her she would indeed be graduating and Rosch didn't treat her like a fool anymore. Fang had even started to help Vanille with her homework, which was always returned with lots of kisses.

"YEAH! We're finally here!" Snow shouted out happily.

The limo had pulled up to the hotel where the prom was being held.

"Let's go!" Serah opened the door and pulled Snow out with her.

"Come on Fang."

Fang out of the limo and got a good look at Vanille. She was wearing a beautiful red dress with ripples that went to her knees. Her hair was down and professionally curled. She looked absolutely stunning. She thought she must have been dreaming, to of finally made it to prom with the girl of her dreams.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: HAPPY ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY FF13 : D well American release! I celebrated by beating the game again today. I beat Orphan [2nd to last boss] in 3 minutes! It was awesome. I beat Orphan's last form in 1 minute and 20 secs. Woot!

"Wow so many people here." Vanille held onto Fang's hand while surveying the area.

"Heh, of course there is silly it's prom."

"Now that I'm here the real party can start!" Snow punched the air and Serah gave him a small clap.

"That's new Snow, I didn't know the world revolved around you."

"Well, Fang the world doesn't but, the party does!"

"Yeah..right."

"Let's party baby!"

Snow grabbed Serah by the hand and led her into the massive of crowd of fist pumping teens.

"Fang! I wanna fist pump too."

Fang rolled her eyes and led Vanille into the crowd. She thought that fist pumping was the stupidest form of dancing there was. How was it even dancing? Vanille began to jump up and down with the rest of her crowd, and pumped her fist into the air. Fang just stood there staring at all the fist pumping, it was like an episode of 'Palumpolum Shore' all over again.

"Come on Fang, it's fun!"

Vanille continued to hop around pumping her fist.

"...Alright."

Fang started to jump up and down,pumping her first high in the air. She felt really stupid doing it, but she had to admit it was _kinda _fun_. _While jumping in the air she saw that Snow, was in front of her and wanted to accidentally fist pump him in the head. She was about to aim and fire, but was pulled away by Vanille.

"Hey, I thought you wanted to dance Vanille."

"I'm tired now."

She managed to get out between breaths. Vanille had being jumping around for longer than her, and after awhile it did leave you out of breath.

"Alright let's rest then."

Fang held her hand and walked her over to the infamous punch bowl. There it was a big bowl of pink liquid with a ladle in it, with cups beside it. She saw Vanille grab some and take a drink.

"Yummy pink lemonade!" Vanille drank down her cup quickly and filled it right back up.

"What? It's suppose to be punch."

"Fang that's only in movies and stuff. Nobody really has a punch bowl at prom silly."

"...Really?"

"Of course."

"I feel almost disappointed by this."

Vanille blinked at her and went back to drinking her lemonade. Fang looked to the other side of the room and saw a couple seemingly getting it on against the wall.

"Heh, they have no shame."

"Fang let's dance again."

"More fist pumping?"

Fang turned to face the crowd expecting to see fist pumping still but saw the girl's grinding against their dates instead. The blood rushed to Fang's face when she imagined Vanille being all up on her like that.

"Y-You really wanna dance like that? It's like having sex with your clothes on!"

"Then you must really want to, huh Fang?"

"What?"

"Come on!"

Vanille pulled Fang back into the crowd and waited for her to make her move. Fang just stood there nervous looking around hoping everyone would start to dance in a new way soon.

"Fang!"

Vanille wailed obviously really wanting to dance this way. Fang sighed and pressed herself against the back of the girl's body and grabbed hold of her hips. Vanille began to sway her hips against Fang's body, moving her shoulders in the opposite direction of her hips. Fang began to move her body with Vanille's pressing more against her ass while Vanille's hips dug into her hands. The senior found her hands moving on their own up and down her girlfriend's body, but her girlfriend pushed them back to her hips. Fang smirked at this, placing a gentle kiss on the shorter girl's neck. The red head girl's hands moved around Fang's head pulling her into a steamy kiss, as she grinded shamelessly against her. 

"You're really sexy when you do that ya know?" Fang whispered in her ear, her voice was heavy with lust.

"Fang, you're getting too excited again."

With that said, Vanille pulled away leaving her girlfriend with raging hormones driving her mad. Fang growled lowly at her, she grew tired of the girl's teasing.

"Aw. Don't be mad, I promise you'll get something good when we get to our hotel."

"Like what?"

"Wait and see."

"Why're you such a tease?"

"I just wanted to dance."

"Yeah. Whatever."

"Don't be mad!"

Vanille wrapped her arms around Fang's neck and clung to her. She covered Fang's face with kisses, but the older girl still looked unamused.

"I said I was sorry." She looked at Fang cutely with a pout on her face. Fang finally gave in and planted a kiss on the girl's forehead. Everyone in the giant crowd was slow dancing now and this was what Fang had been waiting for.

"Vanille."

"Hm?"

Fang got down on knee and kissed her hand.

"Care to dance my lady?"

"I'd love to."

Fang got up and placed her right hand on Vanille's hip and held her girlfriend's right hand with her left. Vanille's left hand held onto Fang's shoulder as they two looked endearingly at one another. They danced liked this for a while just staring deeply into each other's eyes.

"Vanille I think it's about time I said something to you."

"Yes?"

"I love you, Oerba Dia Vanille."

Vanille's face lit up like a Christmas tree, and she pulled Fang into a kiss.

"I love you too, Oerba Yun Fang."

"Maybe, some day you can be Oerba Yun Vanille." Fang gave her a grin and a wink.

"Ehh? W-What?" Vanille's whole face turned completely red at the thought of being Fang's future wife.

"Heh! Nothing." Fang chuckled at Vanille's reaction which was returned by Fang's cheek being pinched at.

"Stop making fun of me!"

"Alright, Mrs. Yun."

"F-Fang!"

"Hehe whoops!"

Fang swiped the key card and opened the door to their hotel room.

"Wow it's really nice in here!"

"Glad ya like it."

Vanille put their suitcases in the closet and jumped on the giant king sized bed. Fang ran over and started to jump up and down on the bed as well. They bounced for a few minutes until they heard people below them yelling and decided to stop.

"Ruining all our fun aye?"

"I guess so...Fang?"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna...take a bath together?" Vanille blushed at her own suggestion.

"Y-Yeah. Go get the tub ready."

"Can we take a bubble bath?"

"I knew you were gonna ask me that."

"Please?"

"Yeah, now go."

Vanille skipped off to the bathroom, and Fang getting over excited threw off her suit in a hurry. She stood naked in front of the mirror, flexing, and kissing her muscles. Fang began to do a variety of poses and Vanille opened the door in time to catch her doing a kung-fu pose.

"Um..the baths ready."

"Finally!"

Vanille slipped into the tub just as Fang has entered the bathroom. Fang stepped into the warm water and sat next to Vanille. The bubbles went all the way up to Vanille's neck now and right at Fang's breasts.

"Damn bubbles censoring my view."

Vanille giggled and managed to sit herself into Fang's lap.

"I'll let you see, now if you want to. I owe you from prom after all."

"Yes! A thousands times yes!" Fang's face had a wild blush across it and her eyes screamed in excitement. Vanille stood up nervously and looked down at Fang. Fang licked her lips hungrily and Vanille sat back down.

"So Vanille you showed me your naked body and you expect me not to do anything about it?"

Fang grabbed Vanille's shoulders and pinned them against the shower wall. Vanille just gasped and Fang kissed her hard. Fang chewed on her girlfriend's lower lip and shoved her tongue insider her lover's mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance, licking, and rolling over each other. Fang's hands squeezed Vanille's hips, rubbing them with the palm of her hands. The red head pressed her body against her girlfriend's grinding against her once more. Fang broke off the kiss and moved her lips to Vanille's neck. Her lips grazed across her neck, until she reached her pulse, she chose to lick slowly, Vanille moan softly in response.

Fang nibbled their idly for a moment before kissing a ring around the girl's neck. She kept her lips busy by running them over Vanille's shoulders. Her hands made their way to the younger girls breasts giving them a good rough grope. After a few good squeezes, she pulled her lips away from her lover's shoulder and flicked her tongue over the girl's hardened nipples. Vanille moaned in pleasure and Fang began to nibble gently on the girl's nipples. Vanille wrapped her arms around Fang's head tightly as she pleasured her nipples. Fang's tongue swirled on the flesh giving it a quick suck before pulling away. She kissed every inch of the other breast before running her lips down the girl's abdomen.

"Vanille, wrap your legs around my waist."

Vanille did as she was told and wrapped her legs around her girlfriend's waist. Fang slide her hands downwards, holding the girl up by her butt and positioned her against the wall.

"Ready?"

Vanille nodded nervously and Fang slipped a finger inside of her. Vanille let out a small squeak as Fang shoved the finger in up to the knuckle. She thrust it slowly and gently, taking note of how tight her girlfriend was. She rocked her finger up against the girl's inner walls while she thrust which caused Vanille let out a musical moan. The raven head slipped in another finger which made Vanille writhe against her. She stirred them deeply inside her, Vanille moaned loudly. She curled her fingers and beckoned them inside of her, then pulled out before slamming them back in right against Vanille's sweet spot. She pumped them roughly inside her girlfriend in and out. Vanille couldn't control her moans at this point and began to buck against Fang's hand until she came.

Fang pulled out with a smirk on her face and lowered Vanille back into the water. Her girlfriend looked away from Fang, very short of breath and too embarrassed to speak. Fang just held her tightly and rubbed her back affectionately. Fang got of the tub and Vanille did the same. Fang wrapped herself in a towel and left the bathroom

"Vanille you coming out?"

"No, not yet can you give me my suit case?"

"Uh..sure."

Fang found it a bit cute the girl was still embarrassed to change clothes in front of her. Fang opened the bathroom door and handed Vanille her suit case.

"Thanks. I'll be out in a minute."

"Heh. I ain't putting any clothes on."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_-=================000000000000000

Fang laid in the king size bed comfortably flipping through the channel while waiting for Vanille to come out the bathroom. She was quite satisfied that Vanille has choose this room for them. It was pretty fancy and the bed was mega plus. Vanille slipped out of the bathroom quietly and when Fang looked over her jaw dropped.

"W-Why ya staring?"

Vanille was in black lingerie very sexy black lingerie at that. She sauntered over to the bed and crawled on top of Fang, straddling her. Fang had to keep herself from drooling. This was just like one of the wet dreams she had a few months ago! Wait what?

"You just look so sexy I can't keep my eyes off of you."

Vanille pulled the blanket off of Fang revealing her nude body.

"I could say that same thing about you."

Vanille's eyes scanned Fang's body hungrily.

"Is that all ya can do is stare?" Fang said in a flirtatious tone.

"Tonight I'm making you mine!"

Vanille's mouth latched onto Fang's neck sinking her teeth into the tan skin. Fang's body jerked in response. She began to suck roughly on the skin, nibbling, and tearing at the skin while she did so. Fang never knew such an innocent looking girl could be so rough. Vanille pulled away and rubbed at the large mark she had made. Fang's neck now sported a purple hickey. The red head kissed it and licked it proud of her work.

"Marking me?"

Vanille kissed under her chin.

"Maybe I'll mark ya all over your body. How would you like that Fang?" Vanille whispered this in her ear seductively which made Fang shiver.

"I-I'd like that a lot."

Vanille kissed Fang down from her chin to her chest. The red head's tongue slithered across the older girl's breastbone. It wasn't long until the bone was in her mouth being sucked at in the same manner as Fang's neck. Fang grunted which made Vanille smirk. She released the bone from her mouth and kissed circles around Fang's breast's. She gave each of Fang's nipple's a rough pinch enjoying the girly squeaks that came from her girlfriend's mouth afterward. She lifted up Fang's leg and ran her lips down it causing the senior to shiver in delight. Vanille made sure to kiss every inch of Fang's left leg before spreading them both get access to Fang's inner thighs. Vanille's bit down onto the flesh and began to suck at it roughly just like the breastbone and neck before. She wasn't kidding when she said she was going to mark Fang. Fang squirmed around and Vanille removed her mouth from the thigh.

The red head's hand shoved it's self between her girlfriend's legs and traced idly over her wet slit. Fang let out a girly whelp and Vanille rubbed her clit up and down with a mere thumb. She continued to rub all over the wet clit, and even tugged a bit at it which earned a few moans. Vanille plunged two fingers at once into Fang and pumped them deeply into her girlfriend. Her fingers twisted and twirled inside Fang driving the senior crazy. The shorter girl curled her fingers inside and began to ram them in and out at a fast pace. Fang's moans were come out more often now and her hips were bucking against the smaller girl. The red head continued to ram inside her older girlfriend, but was now rubbing roughly all over her clit. This pushed Fang to orgasm she let out a squeaky moan as she did so and Vanille pulled out satisfied. Vanille sucked on the finger's that were soaked with her girlfriend's cum which caused Fang to blush deeply, she had never knew Vanille was so...wild.

"Wow...that was amazing."

"Glad you liked it, babe. You look much cuter with my markings." Vanille leaned down and kissed Fang's neck marking a few times before kissing her lips.

"Where'd you learn to fuck like that?"

"Eh? No where it just...came natural."

"You must have been a porn star in the past life."

Vanille sighed and rolled her eyes, snuggling up to her girlfriend.

"I love you, Fangy."

"Love you too, Vanille."

After awhile of watching TV the two drifted off to sleep, excited for their adventures that would come tomorrow at the beach.

A/N: My first time writing smut I apologize if it wasn't the best T_T


	7. Chapter 7

A/N; Hey guys, I would just like to request some more reviews please. I know a lot of you read my story and I would like to request more feedback. I greatly appreciate the reviews from TheWarrior12 / Tear of Light. (;

It doesn't have to be a long review just what you liked, or some ideas on what you would like to see happen. I'd be glad to take some suggestions on what the fans would like to happen and incorporate it into the story somehow. Thanks.

=================111111111111111111111-=================30000000000=

Vanille awoke in Fang's arms and snuggled into them more getting even more comfortable while her love was still asleep. Surprisingly, this caused Fang to wake up, which left Vanille feeling a bit guilty. Fang flipped Vanille over onto her back and pinned her down with a smirk. The shorter girl got the idea of her loved wanted and tangled their legs together. The two ended up making love all morning, much to Serah's annoyance for she had to been trying to get in contact with Vanille all morning.

"I'm tired of hearing that phone go off Vanille."

"Sorry, Serah keeps calling me."

"Call her back then."

Vanille did what she was told and Serah answered immediately, as if she was just waiting beside the phone.

"Vanille! Why haven't you been answering!"

"We...were sleeping."

Vanille heard Serah sigh.

"Well are you getting ready?"

"Ready for what?" Vanille looked over to see Fang posing nude in front of the mirror again and smiled.

"We're going to the beach today don't you remember?"

"Ok, we'll get ready now Serah."

"Meet us at the front desk in 15 minutes."

"Mhm."

Vanille just yawned and hung up on the phone on her friend. She ran over to Fang and jumped on her back. Fang almost fell over at the surprise, but soon was running around the room with a naked Vanille piggybacking her. The red head kissed Fang down her back which caused the older girl to shiver in delight.

"Wanna go for another round love?" Fang smiled eagerly hoping to get laid _again_.

"Fang, we're suppose to get ready to go to the beach."

"Then get ya naked butt off of me!"

Fang hovered over the bed and dropped Vanille on top of it and returned to the closet. She opened it this time and began going through her suit case looking for something to sport to the beach. Vanille hopped off the bed and made her way into the bathroom where her suit case still remained. While rummaging through her bag, Fang tossed all her other clothes around the surrounding area looking for her bathing suit which was at the bottom of her bag.

"Finally found it."

Fang changed into a pure black bikini, but pulled some blue board shorts over her bottom half. The shorts had white trim on each side with a gold trim outlining it. Inside of the white trim was blue swirl like designs with a light blue boarder above it marked with what looked like tiny fangs. Vanille exited the bathroom wearing the bikini she had got on her shopping spree with Serah.

"Looking good Fang." Vanille gave her a quick swat on the butt before walking away.

Fang jumped a bit not expecting this and rubbed her butt from the slight burn of the girl's hand. Vanille pulled a small bag out of her suit case and began filling it with some items. Fang pulled out a pair of aviator sunglasses from her suit case and slid them on. She thought she looked like a complete and total bad ass.

"Hey babe you ready yet?" Fang looked over to see Vanille packing things into a bag.

The senior put on a black tank top over her bikini top to cover herself while walking through the hotel.

"Yep, nice sunglasses."

Vanille smiled and button her jeans shorts. She wore a loose t-shirt over her bikini and put on a pair of sunglasses of her own, pink sunglasses that is. Fang took her girlfriend's hand in her own and made her way out of the hotel room, placing the card key in the pocket of her board shorts. Vanille had her bag hanging over her shoulder, and held Fang's hand down the hall as they made their way into the elevator. They were alone in the elevator and Fang couldn't help but pin Vanille against the wall. The couple started out with a small kiss, but it escalated into a make out. Both of them had become oblivious to the elevator stopping on other floors. The people who wanted to get on the elevator had decided against it upon seeing the couple.

"Level 1." The automated voiced sounded off, and Fang pulled away.

"Whoops. I got a bit carried away, didn't I?" Fang chuckled a bit and pulled Vanille out of the elevator.

"You did, but I have to say I enjoyed it."

Vanille giggled at Fang's now messier than ever hair. The redhead's hands had gone all through the girl's scalp during their make out leaving Fang's hair looking like a wild mane.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh. Nothing."

The couple had made their way to the front desk where Serah stood looking annoyed.

"What's with that look little Farron? We late?" Fang pushed her hair away from her neck revealing her large hickey. Serah's eyes widened and Snow couldn't help but shoot Vanille a grin.

"Well looks like we know why they're late Serah." Snow gave Vanille a pat on the head.

"Huh? What was that for Snow?"

"Don't play stupid Vanille. We can see Fang's hickey." Snow pointed to Fang's neck and grinned wider.

"Ok, you caught us..." Vanille's face turned a shade of red, and Fang shrugged.

"Well...let's go to the beach then." Serah said quietly feeling a bit awkward now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~+=====================-22222221111111111111111111=========0

"YEAH! CANONBALL!"

Snow ran towards the ocean and did just that. A giant splash went everywhere and definitely scared off quite a few fish. Serah rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's weirdness and chased after him.

"Fang before we go into the water you got to put on sun screen."

"Gonna put some on me then, babe?"

"Only if you return the favor." Vanille winked and Fang ran over to her quickly.

"Me first!"

"Take off your shirt then."

Fang tossed her tank top off and placed into Vanille's bag. She sat down on the sand in front of her girlfriend, excitedly anticipating what would happen next. The red head squirted some sun tan lotion on her palm and rubbed both of her hands together. Her hands landed on Fang's shoulders and began to rub the skin vigorously. Fang let out a sound of enjoyment and Vanille could only blush. She worked her palms down the tanned back, making sure to get every inch she possibly could. The younger girl's palms were now on her girlfriend's ticklish neck, she rubbed slowly which made Fang jerk around and chuckle.

"Come on and rub me in the front!"

Fang grinned and Vanille got up and sat in front of her. The younger girl got more lotion in her hand and worked her hands on Fang's chest area. The finger's moved all over the skin causing Fang to purr. Vanille blushed darkly and pulled her hands away from the area moving to her girlfriend's well defined stomach. She repeated the process from before all the way to her girlfriend's legs, and arms. Fang looked very satisfied with this and grabbed the bottle of lotion and squirted a large amount onto her hand. She moved her hands wildly all over her girlfriend's body not bothering to rub in what areas she had touched. Vanille just blinked as Fang covered her body in the lotion and left it looking messy.

"There! I did a fine job."

"Fang you didn't rub it in."

"Yeah cause I wanna see you do that." Fang winked and Vanille blushed as she began rubbing in the lotion, slowly. Fang watched happily as Vanille finished up rubbing in the lotion.

"Let's swim now!" The raven head grabbed her girlfriend and threw her over her shoulder once more more.

"Fang! Let me take off my clothes first."

Fang placed Vanille down and the girl quickly stripped herself of the jean shorts, and t-shirt.

"Ready?"

"Yep!"

"Hey, red head girl. You're really cute."

A guy was behind the couple now along with another guy who seemed to be his friend. He walked up to Vanille and looked her up and down like she was a piece of meat.

"Wanna hang out with us?" His friend piped in.

"Yeah. We'll show you a good time."

Fang clenched her fists together and stood in front of her younger girlfriend. She tried to keep calm, but a look of anger enveloped her face.

"She's taken now buzz off."

"Oh yeah? Well I don't see her boyfriend anywhere. What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

Fang felt herself growing even angrier at this statement. Vanille decided to step in this time before Fang lost it and kicked the crap out of both of em.

"For your information she is my girlfriend, so I don't want to spend anytime with either of you."

"Wow, hot! How about you two make out in front of us and we'll leave you alone."

"PISS OFF!"

Fang shouted at the top of her lungs which was so loud even Snow and Serah turned around. The guys got the message and walked away mumbling something about 'dykes'. Vanille saw the redness in Fang's face from the anger and showered her in kisses to calm her down. Fang sat down in the sand and took a moment to cool down. After a few minutes the couple finally made it into the water. Fang submerged herself underwater and took a mouth of salt water while she did. Most found the taste absolutely repulsive, but Fang thought it was delicious. Her head felt a lot cooler now than it did, she came to the surface and Vanille clung to her.

"Hey Fang."

"Yeah?"

"You were jealous back there huh?"

"...I don't get jealous!"

"It's true then!"

"I wasn't!"

"Mhm. Yeah I totally believe you."

"Humph!"

Fang dove back underwater and Vanille giggled. Vanille felt something grabbed her ankles and pull her under. Fang stuck her tongue out at her girl and Vanille pushed her head down more, swimming to the surface. Fang's head bobbed up and she had a smile plastered on her face. Her girlfriend raised an eyebrow. The older girl grinned and squirted some water on her face from her mouth. Vanille pouted and began to splash Fang violently. The two began to splash each other back and forth, laughing while doing so.

"Hey guys! Me and Serah are gonna go eat wanna join?"

"Hungry, Vanille?"

"Yeah we didn't eat breakfast."

"Alright, Snow we'll go."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~+======================-

Fang munched hungrily on her fish and chips, adding more salt between bites. Vanille chewed on her chicken fingers slowly taking in the delicious taste. Snow stuffed his face with grilled fish accompanied by fries. Serah stared at all of them while sipping her soda, she wasn't hungry.

"Mm the beach has the best fish." Snow took another large bite of his meal.

"After this let's get some ice cream." Vanille munched on a fry.

"I'm not really hungry, but I could go for some ice cream."

"I'm starving I could eat another plate of food."

"Hm, I wonder what got your up appetite up, Fang." Snow snickered between bites.

"Heh, I have an idea." Fang took the last bite and stared at her now empty plate, her stomach growled.

"Fang, you want some of my food?" Vanille held up a fry and Fang ate it while she held it.

"I guess I'll just get a huge ice cream."

"Hey Fang you and me can go get ice cream for everyone while they finish eating."

"Is that gonna be ok, Vanille?"

"Sounds fine to me."

"More time for me to ask Vanille personal questions." Snow snickered once more.

Fang shot him a glare and walked away with Serah.


	8. Chapter 8

The sea air was crisp, fresh, and a bit salty, which was definitely something Fang could admire. Her flip flops practically dug themselves straight into the burning sand, each step was starting to get on her nerves. Having sand between her toes wasn't making this brisk walk to the ice cream stand enjoyable. Fang kept to herself, admiring the small children making sand castles with their buckets, and families, all enjoying each others company. She'd be lying if she said it didn't make her feel a bit jealous. The only 'family' she had ever known was Vanille, but they were more than family now. She didn't like to dwell on it much, however sometimes she wished they were still in her life, so that maybe they could make sand castles together, or enjoy each others company

She made a mental note to ask Vanille to build a sand castle with her when they returned to the beach again. Her eyes wondered back to Serah, who had still said nothing this whole time, oddly. She shrugged it off and found herself waiting in line for the ice cream now. Her lips formed a smile when she noticed two small girls skipping off together each having a vanilla and chocolate cone. It reminded her so much of her and Vanille when they were kids. Fang would always get vanilla and Vanille would get chocolate. Her memory had played the moment through her mind again, and she lost focus of the world around her for a single moment.

"Hey, Fang. What flavor do you want?"

Fang snapped out of her fond memory and looked down at Serah.

"I want vanilla...get a chocolate cone for Vanille."

While Serah was ordering, Fang's eyes wondered off again. They led her to a little boy who was crying his eyes out. She looked over her shoulder to see Serah still busy, and decided to see what was wrong with the lad. Fang approached the boy and got down on a knee to be at better eye level with him.

"Hey, why ya crying?"

"I-I...I can't find my mom."

The small boy choked on his own tears, and wiped at them furiously at the same time. This reminded her so much of Vanille, she was always a cry baby as a kid. She couldn't help, but want to help this boy.

"Well, let's find her then."

Fang scooped the boy up in her arms, and placed him on her shoulders. She grinned up at the small boy and gave him a thumbs up.

"Do you see her anywhere?"

The boy took a moment to recollect to himself, wiping away all the waters to unclog his vision. The extra height of Fang definitely helped in this situation, he was able to spot his mother a long distance away wondering around. He pointed her out, as soon as she came into view.

"She's over there in the blue shirt!"

"I see her. She looks really worried."

Fang held onto the boy's ankles tightly and dashed towards the woman chasing her down in the damp sand. All while the boy was shouting out to his mom who didn't seem to hear any of his cries. Feeling the boy's desperation, she began to sprint at top speed, eventually grabbing onto the woman's shoulder.

"I found your son."

She removed the child from her shoulders and placed him directly into the arms of his worried mother.

"Thank you so much! How can I repay you?"

"No, I couldn't take a reward. Don't worry about it."

"Your such a good person. Thanks again!"

"Anytime."

Fang turned the opposite direction and began the tread back through the damp sand, towards Serah. She decided to take her time in order to catch her breath and slowed her pace to a walk. The tide was coming in now, splashing over her feet as she walked forward. The water gave her a chill that went from her toes all throughout her entire body, she felt herself shivering. Not wanting to be cold anymore, the raven head moved back into the burning hot sand. She had to deal with the sand between her toes again, but it was better than being cold she had to admit. Her hands found themselves inside of her shorts pockets, as she trudged on.

It took a moment for her to realize she had run quite a long way, for the ice cream stand was completely out of eye shot. She felt her motivation for returning in a short amount of time, slowly,slipping away. The only reason she could think of to run back was just in case Vanille was getting worried. Fang felt she really didn't have a reason to worry, well that is if Serah saw her helping the boy that is. She had hoped that she had, she just wanted to enjoy her walk now and take in the scenery.

A seagull flew over head, landing into a massive group of the same species all squawking over something. Fang peeked over to see them all attacking a left behind ice cream cone, a kid had probably dropped it, she thought. Once again she had been brought back into the past, by yet another situation. The birds had reminded her of her old home, Oerba. Crows had always lined the telephone poles in that town, always lurking for scraps of food. When she had extra bread she would throw it beneath the telephone pole, and watch them swoop down by the masses fighting over it. Her and Vanille would do it as a past time on some days when they were off from school. Damn, she was really starting to miss that girl now.

Picking up the pace, her slow walk transitioned into a light jog hoping to get back her original location much faster now. The sand flew up behind her like dust kicked up during the dust bowl. She had a good feeling Serah, would no longer be waiting for her, Vanille and Snow had probably left the restaurant by now too. The hotel seemed the like the most probable place that they would be located at by now. They were probably worried by now, and Vanille was most likely waiting desperately for her return. This thought alone drove her much more than before and her light jog became a full paced run. The scenery flew by in short blurs, her eyes remained fixated on the hotel building in the distance the whole time. Maybe a little too fixated, THUMP! She flew backwards landing on her butt, glancing up at the individual she had hit.

The individual was a girl about her age with dark brown hair pulled up into a bun at the top of her head. She wore a purple bikini top with extremely short shorts that really didn't cover much of anything. Something about her looked familiar almost as if Fang had seen her around school before. She wasn't quite certain about this information though. The girl looked down at Fang with an obvious blush on her face which caused Fang to raise an eyebrow.

"Hey you alright?" The girl held out her hand which Fang gladly took, and stood back onto her feet.

"Yeah. Are you? Sorry that I hit you I was in a rush. Still am,really.

"Don't worry about it. I know your in a rush, but what's your name? My name is Lebreau."

"I'm Fang. Sorry we can't talk more."

"I have a feeling I'll see you around, Fang."

"Yeah, maybe. Well see ya!"

With that Fang took off towards her hotel building again. A smirk enveloped Lebreau's innocent looking face. She had definitely seen Fang before, practicing after school in kendo. She had always admired her, but never had a chance to talk to her,or even learn her name. She herself was captain of the volleyball team, and had hoped Fang would know who she was by now. Now that they had spoken it would be much easier to get the object of her affection to be hers. She watched Fang run towards the hotel called 'Bodhum Inn' and took note of where she staying. She thought that inviting Fang to join her in a friendly game of volleyball tomorrow was definitely a good way to get to know her, and flirt.

================-111111-

Fang walked into the lobby, out of breath and sweaty. Her eyes scanned the room for her friends, hoping to see them waiting for her, but nothing. She remembered she still had the key card to her and Vanille's room, so Vanille couldn't be there. What if Vanille was in Serah's room? Damn why hadn't she brought her cell phone? Then she remembered the front desk usually allowed guests to use the phone. She went up to the desk to see nobody working there, and felt her frustration shoot up. She was about to leave when she noticed a bell on the desk and tapped it over and over to the point of annoying anyone in close proximity. A man made his way over to the desk with annoyed look plastered on his face, and he gave Fang a dirty look.

"What is it you need mam?" His tone reeked in anger.

"I wanna use the phone."

His hands fell below the desk, picking up the desk phone and thumping it onto the counter. He gave Fang another dirty look and exited the room. Fang couldn't help, but chuckle at the bloke and dialed her girlfriend's number. The phone did nothing, but ring and ring. Fang's ears picked up when she heard Vanille's voice on the line.

"Hi! You've reached Vanill-"

"Argh! Voice mail!" She slammed down the phone on the receiver and began to dial the number once more.

"Serves you right!"

The man from earlier stuck his tongue out at Fang and walked out the front door of the hotel. The guy's shift must of ended, but is that really a reason to treat customer's like shit? Fang wasn't even angered by this, shockingly. She actually found the guy's comment kinda funny. Despite being a bit of a bastard he was indeed a comical bloke. Fang typed in the last few digits of her girlfriend's number, ring, ring, ring.

"Hi! You've reached Vanille. I'm not near the phone now, so please leave me a message! I promise I'll call you back." Beeeeep.

"Vanille, it's me. I'm here in the hotel lobby waiting for you. You might be here already, or maybe your off somewhere with Snow or Serah. Either way call me. I'm going to our room now. Call me back, or just knock. I'll let you in."

She placed the phone back on the receiver, and sighed. Once she got to the room she'd call Snow, or Serah to tell her where they were. One of them had to answer right? While waiting for the elevator to make it's way down to the first floor, Fang's eyes wondered around the lobby. It was pretty empty for a weekend. A sound binged and the elevator's doors opened revealing nobody inside the doors. Fang stepped inside and pressed the '5' button. The doors shut after a moment and the elevator began to make its ascension. The senior's arms folded and she pressed her weight against the elevator's wall. The elevator was a pretty fancy one for an inn. The inside was all black granite, with a gold rail for people to hang onto. A mirror was built into the floor which was probably not a lucky thing for some female visitors. Bing! The door's opened and Fang made her way down the hall.

She stopped at room '535' and slid her keycard into the slot. She heard it unlock and opened door, walking inside. Her eyes wondered around the room, searching for her cell phone.

"Damn, where did I put that phone?"

As if on cue, she heard a loud melody playing underneath a large amount of clothes. She kicked the clothes pile in half and pulled her phone out from underneath a shirt. Quickly she flipped open the phone and placed it next to ear.

"Hello?"

"Fang! I got your message. Why did you run away from Serah?"

"I didn't run away from her...geez. I was helping a little boy find his mom."

"Aww. That's so sweet!"

"He was crying a river. It reminded me of you along time ago."

"Yeah. I was quite the cry baby huh?"

"Still are."

"Fang!"

"Whoops. So, where are you?"

"We're at the grocery store. Snow insisted him and Serah get some groceries instead of eating out every meal. I told them I wanted to stay and wait for you, but they didn't want me getting kidnapped."

"Well I'm glad you went with them then. If you got kidnapped I don't know what I'd do."

"I'm fine. Don't worry Fang. They're checking out right now. I should be back at our hotel soon."

"How soon is soon?"

"Thirty minutes to an hour."

"Guess I'll just watch TV then."

"Sorry! I know you hate waiting."

"It's ok. See ya soon."

"I love you, Fang."

"Love ya too."

"Bye!"

"Bye."

Fang snapped the phone shut and placed it on the nightstand. She climbed into the king sized beg, and reached for the remote. She clicked the on button and flipped through the channel finding nothing of interest. This was definitely going to be a long, long wait. She clicked the off button on the remote and snuggled into the layers of sheets. Her eyelids grew heavy and she found herself dozing off, probably tired from all the running. Her head nuzzled into the pillow, as she slipped into the world of dreams.

A loud knock boomed inside the room and Fang's eyes shot open. She had wrapped herself in many sheets during her sleep and didn't bother unwrapping them. She looked like a caterpillar that was going through metamorphosis. She manged to hop to the door and let her girlfriend in. Vanille looked her up and down and blinked.

"Having fun?"

"What? They're comfy I love sheets."

Vanille began to unwrap Fang anyways and Fang just watched lazily. The sheets fell to the floor, and Vanille tossed them onto the large bed.

"Fang your a butterfly now!" Vanille said with a large smile.

"I don't think I can fly though."

"I bet you could find a way to."

"Heh. Well it's not like I have a dragon to fly on, or something like that."

"That would be so cool!"

"Wouldn't it? Shame I don't have one."

"Fang are we going to do anything else today?"

"Yeah! Let's go build a sand castle together. Just the two of us."

"A sand castle? Why?"

"Doesn't it sound fun? I saw a family building one earlier, and wanted to try it."

"It does. Good thing I brought a bucket!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! I bought one at the store the other day before the prom just in case they were having a sand castle competition."

"Good job."

"Let me go get it."

Vanille walked back into the bathroom and returned with the pale and shovel. Why she had that in her suitcase? The world may never know.

"You ready to go, Fang?"

"Yeah! Let's do it!"

====================================-000000000000000000

The two held hands while walking down the street. The stopped in front of a small two-story beach house because Vanille had seen something glistening in the sand. Fang continued to hold her hand while she dug through the semi-deep sand. Lebreau opened her window and looked downwards to see her biggest crush...who was holding hands with another girl besides her! Unacceptable! She suddenly felt absolutely consumed by jealousy and hatred. She refused to allow Fang to have another girlfriend that wasn't her. She was going to get rid of that girl right here and now, easily. She searched around her room looking for something that would put the chick out of her misery. She spotted a small house plant in a glass pot. If this hit her on the head from this height she'd surely end up in the hospital. Lebreau placed the plant on the window sill right above Vanille's head and gave it a small push before ducking infront of the window, so Fang wouldn't see. Fang looked up in time to see the pot falling.

"Vanille!"

She pushed her girlfriend out of the way and felt something hard and heavy make contact with her skull.

"FANG!"


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: o-o 911 / PS3 exists in this world I guess lol

-========-9999999

Lebreau heard the crash of the glass breaking, and felt herself smirking. The red headed girl must have been knocked out cold by now. Feeling victorious, the brunette got up from her ducking position, stood up, and peered outside. Her hands covered her mouth when she saw the horror that had befell her eyes. She didn't think the pot was going to miss, and hurt the one she wanted most. The brunette stepped away from the window, and sat on the edge of the bed still in total shock at the crime she had committed. What was Fang going to think of her when she found out? Enough about Fang, what about what everyone else would think?

"Is anyone up there! Please call 911! Please!" Vanille cried to the open window desperately, Lebreau could hear the pain in her voice. It was also obvious to her Vanille was having a hard time speaking, she must have been crying her eyes out.

"I'm calling them right now!" She yelled back. Lebreau dashed down the creaky wooden steps that led downstairs, and yanked the land line off the receiver. She noticed her palms had become clammy, and sweaty while she mashed in the three digit number. The phone rang just once, and a operator was on the line immediately.

"911. What is the problem?"

"This girl outside my house she got hit in the head with a glass flowerpot. It dropped on her head from a two story window. There's blood everywhere! You've go to help!" Lebreau's hands were pulling on the phone cord during this sentence. The cord was stretching so much it seemed like it was going to snap.

"Did you try to stop the bleeding? What's your address we'll be there right away."

"No, I didn't. I will though! My address is 738 Watera Dr.! Please hurry!" She began to look around frantically for a towel of some sort.

"We're on our way."

"Thank you. Good bye."

Lebreau threw the phone out of her hand not caring whether, or not it was hung up properly. She rushed into the bathroom,and grabbed a folded beach towel laying idly on the pearl counter top. Her legs carried her out the front door, and to the site of the accident. Vanille held Fang's head while she cried loudly,so loud it made Lebreau's ears sting. The brunette grabbed the raven head from the crying girl, and wrapped the towel around her bloody skull.

"Calm down won't you? We've got to stop the bleeding."

Lebreau grimaced when she noticed the white towel she had just had was now almost completely scarlet. Fang was losing blood fast, and the paramedics still hadn't arrived. Lebreau felt herself panic at the amount of blood Fang was losing ,and squeezed the towel tighter around her head.

"Please get another towel for Fang." Vanille managed to choke out hoarsely.

Lebreau obeyed ,and found herself back in the bathroom. This time wasn't looking good though. There were no towels in sight. She searched through the dirty clothes hamper, towel rack, cabinets, drawers, nothing. Her room mates must of took them when they went to the beach earlier. Her adrenaline was pumping at all time high, she could feel a surge of super human strength running through her veins. She decided she couldn't give up so easily, so she ran into her room mate's bed room. The brunette ripped the bed sheet off the mattress, and ran back outside. The paramedics had arrived now, and were tending to Fang's head. Lebreau sighed in relief, and let herself sink downwards, so she was sitting in the sand.

Vanille held onto her lover's hand while she watched, as the paramedics wrapped her head in bandages. They were loading her onto a stretcher now, strapping her in snugly so no more harm could befall her.

"Please let me come with you to the hospital."

Vanille looked up at the male paramedic still teary eyed. He could see she genuinely cared about her friend's safety, and nodded. After they had lifted Fang into the back of the vehicle, she climbed inside. Lebreau watched the paramedics shut the door tightly, and get back into the front seat of the vehicle. She also wanted to be by Fang's side, but she realized Vanille should be there more than anyone. She leaned against the wall of the rental house, and caught her breath. Her heart was pounding a thousand miles per second, and she couldn't get the images of Fang hurt out of her mind. Her mind was clouded, but somewhere amidst her thoughts she decided she would visit Fang later.

================-==========000000000000000000000000========9=

Vanille sat in a chair beside Fang's hospital bed, still extremely worried about her girlfriend's safety. The doctor finished his examination, and stood up, Vanile did the same.

"Well? Is she going to be ok?" Vanille looked at him like her goldfish had just died.

"She should be fine, but she got hit pretty hard. It's a big possibility she could suffer from some amnesia. I wouldn't worry too much if she does get it I'm sure it won't last long."

"Thank you." She bowed to him, and sat back down in the plastic chair provided. He bowed back, and exited the room with a large folder under his arm. Vanille looked back over at the sleeping Fang, and frowned. What if Fang didn't remember her? The thought of that made her chest tighten, and she shook her head dismissing the thought. She just wanted Fang to wake up soon, for once she felt like how her girlfriend constantly felt, impatient. Her hand took Fang's and gave it a small squeeze. She pulled away only to have her hand pulled back, her eyes looked upwards to see Fang, awake. Without thinking she threw her arms around her girlfriend's neck pulling her into the tightest hug she could muster. Fang winced at this and tried to get out of the strangle...er hug.

"Vanille! Can't breathe!"

Vanille pulled away quickly, giving Fang a kiss before smiling brightly.

"I'm so glad you're ok!"

"Thought that would kill me? Yeah right. " Fang started to climb out of the bed, only to be shoved back in by Vanille.

"Fang! You're not invincible. Now get some rest will you?"

"I feel fine though!" She stood up out of the bed, and grabbed her head in pain instantly afterward. Vanille rushed over to check for bleeding, and made her girlfriend lay back down.

"I call the doctor. He'll give you some medicine." She walked over to the phone on the wall by the bed, and Fang just rolled on her side. She looked at the number chart, and saw that number five would call the nurse in. Her finger pushed the number five, and automated message come on informing her a nurse would be in soon.

"I hate being in the hospital, and I hate wearing this flimsy little night gown too! Vanille get me something else to wear!" Fang sat up in bed only to bed pushed down onto her back again she growled, as Vanille tucked her in like a small child.

"You've got to rest, Fang."

"What are you suppose to be? My mom?"

Vanille flat out ignored Fang's comment ,and kissed her forehead. She returned to her plastic chair, and looked around for a magazine. Vanille heard the door knob turn, and was delighted when she saw the nurse walk in with some medicine on a metal tray.. Fang felt herself cringe when she noticed the medicine came equipped with a syringe.

"Wow! My head doesn't hurt at all anymore! Guess I don't need that medicine." Fang rubbed the back of her head, feeling a shooting pain surge throughout her body. She figured she could deal with this excruciating pain, if it meant not having to get a shot.

"Fang, your head might hurt later. You better take it." Vanille noticed the paled look upon Fang's face, and eyed the needle on the tray.

"I think she just doesn't want this shot." The nurse began to fill up the syringe ,and Fang hid underneath the blanket. The nurse yanked the blanket off of Fang, and grabbed her tan arm. Fang began to jerk around, which caused Vanille to walk over, who began to hold her down. Alcohol was rubbed on her upper arm with a cotton ball, and Fang knew what was to come next. The shot penetrated her dark skin, Fang let out a rather girly yelp, Vanille giggled. The nurse removed and needle, and replaced it with a band-aid. Fang's palm immediately moved up to the band-aid and rubbed the affected area.

"It stings miss!" Fang whined, the nurse just smiled handing her a lollipop.

"It will go away soon." She gathered up her things, and exited the room.

"Wow! You got a lollipop! Feel better now?"

"No I don't!" Fang tossed the lollipop to Vanille, and rolled onto her side. Vanille grinned at being given the candy, and began to unwrap it right away. The door opened again, and Fang paled once more afraid she was going to have to get another shot. Her eyes nervously made their way to the doorway only to see, Lebreau. Vanille looked up at Lebreau with lollipop in mouth, and waved. Fang rolled back over and looked her new visitor.

"Why are you here?"

Fang remembered seeing her on the beach earlier today, but how would she know that Fang was hurt?

"I want to tell you something." She rolled her eyes at Vanille and walked over to Fang.

"Tell me something? I just barely met you today. How did you know I was in the hospital?"

"For someone who just got a shot you sure are talkative Fang!" Vanille giggled a bit, and Fang shivered at the mention of the word shot. Lebreau felt herself growing annoyed at Vanille's presence, but tried her best to ignore it.

"Fang. I've known you since freshman year. I've loved you since freshman year! I know we've never talked, but that's because I was too shy."

The room grew quiet, Vanille had stopped sucking on the lollipop her mouth was now agape. Fang's eyes were wide, she was at a loss of words.

"I'm captain of the volleyball team at school. You should come watch me play sometime. I'd like that a lot."

"I bet you would like that, but her girlfriend wouldn't." Vanille sucked on the lollipop again, and Lebreau shot her a glare.

"Sorry, I can't return your feelings. I've always loved Vanille, and always will. I don't want to sound rude, but I really don't have time to watch you play. I'm busy with kendo, and studying."

"I figured you'd say that. I just wanted to get it off my chest. Thanks for your time. I'm sorry about your head. Just because you have a girlfriend doesn't mean I'm going to give up. I will make you mine Fang."

Before Fang could respond Lebreau was out the door, she shrugged it off, Vanille did not look happy.

"What's with that look?" Fang raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing."

"Jealous?" A grin pulled at Fang's lips and Vanille shook her head violently.

"No! I just don't like what she said..."

"If she is making a scheme to break us up it won't work. Her first mistake was warning us about it. Besides I'll never dump you Vanille. I love you way too much." Fang smiled at her warmly, Vanille felt the temperature soar in her cheeks.

"I love you too, and I would never dump you either."

"I wonder when they'll let me out of this joint."

"Get some rest."

"I knew that was coming." Fang finally did what she was told, and closed her eyes. She pretended to be asleep, Vanille quietly walked out of the room. Fang waited for a moment and sat up in bed.

"Heh. She fell for it." Fang looked to the nightstand beside her bed, and grabbed the remote. She flipped on the TV, and hopped out of bed. There was a Playstation 3 on the desk below the television, Fang decided to hook it up. She pressed the button to release the game inside it was 'Super Cocoon Fighter IV'.

"Sounds fun to me!" She slid the desk back in, and grabbed the wireless controller. She sat at the end of the bed, and watched, as the game loaded onto the tiny aerial screen. She had just made it to the character selection screen, when Vanille walked back in with a tray of food. Fang looked over with a nervous smile, Vanille gave her a stern look. No words were exchanged. Fang stood up, turned off the ps3, then the TV, and finally laid back down in her bed. Vanille sat in her chair, and began to eat her tray of food, Fang's stomach growled.

"Hungry?" She held out an apple.

"Starving." Fang took the apple and began to tear into like a piece of steak. Vanille got up and placed the tray of food in her girlfriend's lap.

"Eat this. I'll go back to the cafeteria, and get myself some more food. Do you want anything else?"

"How about some junk food?"

"I'll see what they have. I better not catch you playing that game again, Fang. I'm serious."

"Ok, mom."

Vanille rolled her eyes,and walked out of the room. She strolled down the carpeted stairs into the the large cafeteria. The cafeteria also had a gift shop with flowers, and things for patients. Vanille noticed the flowers, and found herself smiling. She remembered when her,and Fang would always play in the sunflower field during the summer time in Oerba. They would always pick the flowers and give them to friends as gifts. Vanille hadn't been able to play one day because she didn't do her chores, so Fang brought her a whole bouquet of sunflowers. She couldn't help, but remember how happy that gesture had made her, she just had to return the favor now.

The red head made her way into the shop, observing the different types of flowers available for purchase. Much to her dismay there was no sunflowers, so she settled on a bouquet of white lilies. After her purchase she realized it would be a bit difficult to get Fang some food now, so she decided to bring them up to her room. Vanille placed them behind her back and opened the door slightly to see Fang finishing her last bit of food.

"I got a surprise for you Fang."

"Is it candy?"

"No."

She opened the door all the way and pulled the lilies out from behind her back. Vanille made her way over to Fang, and placed them in her hands. Fang took a whiff of them and smiled.

"Thanks. You haven't given me flowers in a long time. I love them." Fang reached over to pull Vanille close, giving her a peck on the lips.

"I'll get a vase for you later." She pulled away from Fang.

"Got distracted?"

"A bit. I'll be back again."

Vanille walked out of the room once again. Fang stared the lilies letting the alluring smell bring her back to childhood. She took a moment to realize how loved Vanille made her feel. She never left her side during anything, Vanille really was the best thing that ever happened to her.

Vanille walked into the cafeteria this time only to see Lebreau sitting at a table eating.

"Hey red head. We need to talk."


	10. Chapter 10

"Talk? I have nothing to talk to you about."

"I'll cut to the chase then. Break up with Fang, or I'll make your life a living hell. Which will it be?"

"Yeah, right. I'll never break up with her, so I guess it'll be the latter." Vanille tried her best to look confident in front of her nemesis, but found it harder each growing second.

"I'd watch my back if I was you. For example, don't walk home along at night, never know what kind of creeps might come out." A devious smirk pulled at Lebreau's lips, which made Vanille shiver.

"Right, ok. I'll be sure to keep my guard up then." Vanille's lip was almost quivering at this point, Lebreau stood up, took one look at her, and shrugged.

"Just remember, I _always _get what I want." With that said the brunette took off in the other direction towards the entrance of the building. Vanille let out a deep sigh, and placed her hand over her heart. The beat was erratic, she let herself catch her breath before going back to the task at hand. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't scared. Her limbs were shaking with every step, she found herself taking double takes making sure nobody was following her. She shook her head, and thought about it momentarily. Nobody could be tracking her that quick, Lebreau only just left. She took a deep breath, and grabbed a cafeteria tray. Vanille was feeling a great amount of anxiety, and just grabbed a variety of foods, tossing them onto her plate. She totally forgot about the snacks for Fang, and hightailed it back to Fang's room. She was terrified of being alone now.

"Hey! You're back." Fang grinned widely at her.

"Y-Yeah..." Vanille set down the food, and plopped slowly into the seat. She stared at the dusty floor, collecting her thoughts of the previous events. Fang shot her a worried glance, noticing a small bead of sweat running down her girlfriend's forehead.

"Did something happen? I've never seen you like this before."

"That girl...she threatened me." Vanille's emerald eyes stayed fixated on the dusty, tiled, floor.

"She what!" Fang tightened her grip on the pale white sheets, feeling her blood pressure soar through the roof.

"She said, I, better watch my back..."

"Tch! She better watch hers, or I'll-"

"I'm scared.."

"Vanille...don't be. I'll never leave your side."

"Yes you will. You're stuck in the hospital. I'm going to have to leave eventually,visiting hours end soon. I don't want to be alone.."

"That's what Snow, and Serah are for silly. Give 'em a call, and tell 'em to pick you up. Ask if you can stay in their hotel room too. I'm sure if you explain they'll gladly agree."

"Guess you're right..." Vanille lifted her gaze off the tile, and into Fang's eyes. Fang felt her stomach twist in a knot when she saw the tears running down the red head's face. Despite being told to stay in bed, the senior got up, and lifted the girl into a bridal hold. Vanille looked at her shocked, maybe even a little mad, tears still streaming out of those beautiful eyes. Fang sat back down in the bed, and just cuddled with her, sometimes even rocking her.

"I'd sing a lullaby, but I'm not much of a singer." Fang managed to let out a small chuckle, Vanille smiled slightly.

"I don't care if you sounded bad, I'd still love to hear that." Vanille murmured softly, burying her face into the taller girl's chest.

"Sorry, Vanille. That's just way too embarrassing. Besides, you're the one with the musical talent." Fang looked down to see Vanille with her eyes closed, looking relaxed. She planted a kiss on her forehead, and tucked her into the bed.

"Guess you need this more than me." Fang stepped out of the bed, and made her way over to the counter top. She took Vanille's bag off of it, and began to rummage through the small bag. She took out the cell phone inside, and scrolled through the contacts finding Serah's number. Her finger clicked the call button, and waited as the number began to ring.

"Hey, Vanille. Where are you?"

"It's Fang, actually. Vanille's asleep. We're at the hospital. Before you ask why, it's cause a pot dropped on my head. Yes, I'm ok."

"I'm glad you're ok! Why is she sleeping?"

"She had a scare. Some Lebreau chick is threatening her. Can you, and Snow come pick her up? She's super scared to be alone."

"Yeah sure..we'll leave now."

"Thanks. See ya."

"Bye."

Fang shut the phone, and placed it back in it's original container. This time she took to the chair, and propped her legs up on the desk. Her eyes wandered back to the sleeping Vanille, she sighed. What if this girl did do something to her? The girl did seem a little off in the head, but what could she possibly do? She figured volleyball players were like harmless, so no use in worrying. Then again if she had the proper tools, or a weapon she could seriously do some harm to her girl. Her mind twisted into an array of thoughts, and she figured she wouldn't be able to sleep well tonight, if at all. The best course of action would be to confront Lebreau, herself, and to talk her out of it. She had no way of contacting her though,and even if she did, would she even listen?

Fang felt a surge of pain rush throughout her skull again, her hands gripped tightly around her head. The pain was really intense this time, it felt, as if the pot had hit her all over again. Fang removed her hands to see them stained in red liquid, blood. She called out to Vanille hoping to wake her, but nothing. She felt herself gravitating towards the bed almost, as if she was walking towards it. She saw her arm reach for the younger girl, but things started to blur quickly. Was she losing that much blood so fast? Her grip caught the sheet instead, she called out to her girlfriend once more. Suddenly, everything faded into complete darkness, the pain subsided then.

=========================================000

Fang's eyes opened to see a completely white room, a very well lit room at that. The lights were so bright they stung, she felt herself squinting as she stood up. Taking a look around the room, she noticed it was just an empty space, a dimension of nothing. She ran in all directions, nothing but white every where she ran. She was alone, and lost in an unknown world. She felt a tug, on her wrist looking over her shoulder she saw Lebreau. The scenery changed into a rainy evening, sirens were going off, and people were gathering around a body. Before she could say anything, Lebreau pulled her over to the corpse, it was Vanille.

"I warned her. She should of just broke up with you, Fang. I know you're sad, so just join her.."

Before she could respond, the brunette pushed her roughly. Fang felt like she had gotten the wind knocked out of her, it stung. She was now falling off a cliff, through the sky into her doom.

-==============================0000000000000000000000000000====9

The raven head's eyes shot open, and she sat up in her hospital bed, looking around at her surroundings. The room was pitch black now, and she was all alone. Night had fallen, not an ounce of light dared to enter the room, except for a sliver from under the door. Her hand touched the back of her head, it was wrapped with new bandages. She was worried, what had happened to Vanille? She must of made it back safely with Serah, and Snow. She let out a loud sigh, and reverted back to a laying position. She slipped back underneath the covers, and tried not to think about it too much. Fang didn't want to experience what had happened earlier over again.

The door flung open, and Fang shielded her eyes from the barrage of light. She covered her eyes even more when the light switch was flipped on, squinting she managed to make out her visitor was a nurse.

"You're finally awake. We were worried." The nurse made her way over to Fang's bed, and sat her up, observing her.

"Finally? Hasn't it only been an hour, or something?"

"You've been asleep for about three days actually."

"Three days? How's Vanille?"

"The girl with the pig tails?" She's been visiting everyday. She seems fine to me."

"Thank god. I was worried.."

"Well, you look good. Ready for your medicine?"

"A s-shot?"

"I got pills for you this time."

The nurse set a tray next to Fang's bed, it contained two pills, and a small glass of water. Fang let out a loud sigh of relief, quickly popping the pills. The nurse looked at her watch, and shut off the light.

"It's 2:30 AM. Get some rest." The door shut, and Fang was back in the dark again. She was still a bit worried about her girlfriend's safety, but tried not to think about it too much. It wasn't long before she had drifted off again.

================9999999999999999999-=11111111111111111==============0

Vanille's legs sprinted, as far as they could carry her, as she tried to escape the one's tailing her. It seemed like just minutes ago she was with Serah, but she had gone into the continence story alone. There she had run into Lebreau, and a few of her guy friends. She shrieked in horror, and ran out of the store, it didn't take long for her to notice they had followed her. At that moment, she tripped, and they grabbed her.

Three large guys each had a hold on her. One guy was twisting her arm rather painfully, the second had her other arm, the third barred her path while giving her neck a squeeze. She gasped for air, as her tears hit the ground, was she really gonna die this way? Lebreau walked up with a large smirk, admiring Vanille's obvious pain.

"Going to give up now, or do I have to make this worse?"

The one squeezing her neck let go, so she could speak. Vanille let out a series of coughs, and managed to catch her breath.

"W-What could be worse?"

"Do you really want to find out, Vanille?" Lebreau almost looked sadistic, and Vanille shook her head immediately.

"I don't..."

"So, then end it. Call her now, and tell her. Don't forget to sound convincing."

"She's in the hospital still...I don't know the number."

"You better get it quick, or else." Lebreau gave the guy who was once squeezing Vanille's neck a nod. He ran his hand underneath her skirt, and she let out a cry. She began to squirm violently, and kick but, she couldn't escape for the others had her held down. The guy moved his hand away, smirking at the girl's behavior.

"Stop! Please! I'll do it..." Her tears were coming out in large streams now, and Lebreau took out her phone.

"Good. I knew you would listen with a little motivation."

The two guys released Vanille from their grip, and pushed her towards Lebreau. She took the phone, shaking , she scrolled through her contacts to find the number of Fang's hospital room. The number rang once, and soon a familiar voice filled her ear.

"Hello?"

"Fang...it's me."

"Vanille! You ok?"

"I'm..." She wanted to tell Fang everything, but one of the guys twisted her arm. She bit her lip to keep from crying out and swallowed hard.

"You're?"

"I don't want to be with you anymore."

"W-What? Is it cause of that girl? What did she do to you!"

"No...you're just a sister to me. You'll never be anything more than that. You were...stupid to think I ever had feelings for you."

"...Vanille." Fang felt her chest tighten in pain, this couldn't be real. The Vanille she had always known would never say anything like this, never. Someone must of brain washed her, or something because it couldn't be true.

"Bye..."

Lebreau snatched the phone up, and closed it. She tossed it on the ground,and smashed it with her foot, Vanille witnessed it break.

"I told you I get what I want. Now, I'm going to go see her now, but before I leave." Lebreau walked up to her captive,and slapped her across the face. This action was then joined by a blow her stomach, Vanille cried out in pain. The pain was enough to knock her out, and Lebreau ordered her friends to get rid of her. The three guys dumped her body in a near by alley way, leaving her defenseless. Sprinkles of rain hit the ground, and soon a waterfall flourished from the sky. It was like Fang's dream beforehand, a rainy evening with a horrible ending.


	11. Chapter 11

Fang laid in the dark room, staring at the ceiling while unintentionally listening to the rain. She really began to ponder whether, or not Vanille's words held truth in them. They couldn't of though, it just didn't make sense for her to be that kind of person. Vanille hated to hurt people, or even animals, so such a twisted confession must have been forced somehow. A deep sigh escaped her lips, as she struggled to wrap her head around the spoken words. The door swung open, Fang rolled towards the window to avoid the light. The slammed shut with thump, Fang sat up, as she heard foot steps approaching.

"Whose there?"

"It's me Vanille."

But, it wasn't really Vanille, but Lebreau with a well played imitation of the girl's voice.

"Did you really mean what you said?"

"Of course I did."

"Vanille...but why?"

"I don't love you in that way. I realized this while you were asleep."

"I see..." Lebreau could hear the pain in Fang's voice, and it almost made her feel a pang of guilt, almost.

"We're still best friends right?" Lebreau said this is a sugar sweet tone, as Vanille usually did.

"Yeah..course."

"Goodnight then."

"Night..."

Lebreau slipped out of the room, Fang was turned on her side and did not see she was being fooled. Her heart ached in agony, she still loved Vanille so much, so much that it hurt. Fang's hand gripped the gown over her heart and squeezed it tightly. She felt her chest writhe from the pain, and was shocked herself when she felt liquid descend down her cheek. She had not experienced hurt like this since she learned of her parents death, and Vanille was always there with her when she felt like this. Vanille had always been the one to wipe her tears, and vice versa. Despite being in tremendous anguish the senior managed to dose off, perhaps from crying so much.

================~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)00000000000000000000=================99999999

"Hey why is there a girl here?"

The brunette man questioned while turning to face his friend, and friend's girlfriend. Lightning walked over to see said girl, and was shocked to see Vanille. Cid recognized her as well almost immediately.

"It looks like she was jumped." Light made her way over to vice captain's girlfriend and helped her up. Rydgea took over from there and lifted the girl into a bridal hold.

"Shouldn't Fang of been with her though?" Cid gave Lightning a inquisitive look, which made a though burst through Light's mind.

"Serah! Do you think Serah is ok?"

"Call her and find out." Cid pulled his phone out, and Light exited the scene for a moment.

"So, who is this cutie anyways?" Rydgea looked quite pleased at the little red head in his arms, admiring her delicate features.

"She is Fang's girlfriend, Vanille. Don't get any ideas."

"Well, maybe they're not going out anymore. If Fang really cared she wouldn't of let her get hurt now would she?"

"I know Fang personally, and I know for a fact no matter what the situation she would not want her hurt. If anything Fang would let herself get beaten to a pulp just to ensure this girls safety."

"It doesn't matter. I'll win her heart." Rydgea looked at Cid smugly who gave him a glare in annoyance.

"Then expect failure."

"H-Hey! That's cold man."

"It is the truth."

"Hey, Serah is ok. She said Vanille went off on her own, and she couldn't find her. I guess she really was jumped. I got to tell Fang about this."

"Don't. I want to talk with Vanille here first." Rydgea smiled at Light who in turn rolled her eyes.

"Fang deserves to know the truth who cares what you want." She pulled the phone out again, pushing buttons on it.

"Hey, why are you guys so against me today?"

"Maybe because you're being selfish." Cid looked at Light as she scrolled through his contacts, he didn't have Fang's number.

"I guess we will have to go back to our hotel, so I can get her number." Cid nodded, and the couple started to walk off without Rydgea.

"You guys really gonna leave me alone with her?" A perverted smirk enveloped his face, Light immediately yanked Vanille from him.

"I knew that wouldn't last long.." He sighed in disappointment.

==================================0000000000000000000000000000==============

The morning had come and gone, the afternoon was settling in. Fang sat up in her hospital bed with a solemn look on her face. Her eyes lacked life, she felt a thousands times worse today than she had ever the night beforehand. Her point of vision was focused on the pale white wall straight ahead, and did not change at any point. Fang didn't want to think, she didn't even want to move. She did not flinch at all when the door swung open, and Lebreau bounced in.

"Hey Fang! How ya feeling today?" She grinned from ear to ear, as she walked over to crush observing her. Fang did not answer she continued to stare at the wall, she was in a totally different world then Lebreau. Lebreau gave her a good shake, and Fang looked at her. The brunette felt herself frown when she saw the pain in Fang's eyes, it hurt to see her like this.

"Hi. What brings you here?"

"I wanted to see how your head was."

"It's fine."

"Then, how are you?"

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"You look awful upset. I think I can cheer you up."

"I doubt it."

"I can too."

"Ok."

Lebreau grabbed hold onto Fang's shoulders, and pulled her into a steamy kiss. She transferred all her passion for Fang onto her lips, she pulled away with a satisfied smirk. Fang wiped her lips, and Lebreau felt her heart sink.

"It didn't cheer me up. You're a bad kisser."

"What! I am not!"

"If you say so."

"Why are you being so mean to me!"

"I am just being honest."

Lebreau clenched her fists tightly feeling insulted, and hurt beyond belief. She thought getting Fang to love her would be a piece of cake. She seemed to be terribly mistaken however, Fang really wasn't lying to her when she said she only had feelings to Vanille. She couldn't take it anymore, and decided to let her crush in on the truth.

"Look. Vanille didn't break up with you. That was me pretending to be her."

Fang shot back to life in an instant, grabbing Lebreau's shoulder giving them an almost violent shake.

"Is this the truth!"

"Yeah..I forced her to call you, and say that stuff too. It was all apart of my evil scheme to get you to go out with me."

Fang tightened her grip on Lebreau's shoulder which caused to her to shriek out in pain, the senior stared her down maliciously.

"What did you do to my VANILLE!"

Fang's voice came out as more a ferocious roar than a simple question, Lebreau was shaking in fear now.

"I..slapped her, and punched her. My friends dumped her in an alley somewhere."

"Well then maybe I should do the same to you!"

Fang raised up her fist in a blind fury, Lebreau just flinched while tears streamed out of her eyes. Fang forced herself to refrain from hurting the girl when she saw that she was crying out of fear. She figured that Lebreau wasn't even worth hitting, but she was a perfect target for fear.

"Get out now, or I'll track you down, and rip you apart!" Fang said this while ripping the sheet off her bed in half, Lebreau's hands covered in her mouth. She stumbled a bit, and ran out of the room as she fast as she could. Damn that felt good. In the midst of calming down from her height of anger, Fang mentally punched herself for not asking where Vanille was. A loud buzz went off, and Fang knew it was her cell phone. She picked it up and was surprised she saw the name displayed was Lightning's.

"Hey cap'n."

"Fang, do you know what happened to Vanille?"

"I just found out. How do you know?"

"Cid and I found her. She's awake now in our hotel room. She really wants to see you."

"I'd love to come see her, but I don't think the hospital would let me."

"That's what she said."

"Will you bring her over?"

"Yeah I will."

"Thanks cap'n."

"Heh, I'm your friend before your captain."

"AW! That's so sweet of ya Claire."

"Only Serah can call me that!"

Fang was tempted to mention something about a sister complex, but decided against it, now wasn't the best time for it.

"Hurry up and get over here!"

"Fine."

Light hung up, Fang placed the phone back on the table. She was completely at ease now that she was going to see her girlfriend again. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of her shoulders.

"Vanille!"

"Fang!"

The two ran over to each other and straight into each others arms in tight loving embrace. Rydgea rolled his eyes, and left the room. Light decided she should keep an eye on him and followed suit. The couple held each other for a while, and then started dishing out multiple kisses to one another.

"I'm so happy to see you, you have no idea." Fang nuzzled the short girl's neck lovingly which caused her to giggle.

"I'm very glad you're awake now Fang." Her fingers ran themselves throughout her girlfriend's hair.

"Vanille, I love you so much."

"Fang, I love you so much more."

"That's impossible!"

"Is not!

"Is too!"

"Excuse me, love birds." Rydgea stood in the doorway looking angrier than he had beforehand. Vanille looked over at him curiously, observing all of his masculine features. She had to admit she did have a thing for his facial hair, but she would never tell Fang.

"Yes handsome?" Vanille sad in a chipper tone, Fang did not like this. It almost seemed to her that Vanille was flirting with the guy. She kept her mouth shut, Rydgea smirked at being called handsome.

"Can I talk to you privately miss Vanille?"

"Sure! Is that ok, Fang?"

Vanille looked at her girlfriend with an excited look, Fang only nodded. Vanille pulled away almost immediately, and jointed the brunette man in the hallway. Fang couldn't help but feel a bad vibe from him, and how Vanille was acting. She decided to shake off the negative thoughts, and focus on something else for the time being.

"Look, I know we just met, and all but. Would you marry me? I come from a rich family, and by the time I graduate I'm expected to marry, and take over the family business. I know you're in love with that chick, but I'm asking on account of my own skin. I don't want to disgrace my family, and I'm rich so you can have whatever you want, see? You'll be married to me, but we don't have to do anything ya know. It'll be like a business partnership. You can still be with Fang too. What do you say?"

"Marry you!" Vanille felt her face heat up, and she held her cheeks in embarrassment. Sure he was cute, but marriage?


End file.
